


I Don't Care About The Name

by FandomLover1992



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Drunk Amy Santiago, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLover1992/pseuds/FandomLover1992
Summary: Amy has been looking for him her entire life; in a low key way of course. Her career came first; always. However every night she would look at the name tattooed on her wrist and wonder what the hell was taking him so long. Jake hasn't looked at the name on his wrist in years but he looks at the owner of it everyday across his desk.Jake must finally come clean to Amy about who his soulmate really is. However that might get a bit complicated when an old friend comes to visit.Soulmate AU where you are born with or the name of your soulmate appears on your right wrist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on Archive so go easy on me. I will update one chapter a day...hopefully. Also quick note, this takes place mid to late season 2, and Jake never told Amy he liked her before going undercover and Amy broke up with Teddy on her own. 
> 
> Also I do not know who came up with the whole soul mates name on your wrist, but I would like to thank you and let everyone know I myself did not come up with it.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"Well if you would have done the paper work on time, we wouldn't be in this mess," Amy Santiago said annoyed to Jake Peralta as she was hunched over her desk. 

She was writing furiously away at the police report as Jake played with his rubber band ball. The bull pen was empty except for the two of them. The lights were half off and the heat was starting to fade as the radiator turned off hours ago. Stupid budget cuts. 

"Well if I did I the paper work on time, we wouldn't be here right now, " Jake replied in his 'obviously' voice. 

Amy raised her eyebrow in confusion, but let it go. It sounded like he wanted to be here. Here, at work. The place he was always late for.

She stopped trying to understand Jake's logic a long time ago. She buckled down on writing the description of the perp and the breaking and entering they had caught him doing earlier in the day. Although her hand was cramping and she was really hungry and she would never admit it, but there was no place she would rather be. 

Another thing she refused to admit out loud. Was that she had feelings for Jake. She had been fighting it for a while now. Rationalizing that when she meet her soul mate and when Jake meets his, things would be easier...right? Why start something with Jake if he's just going to walk away. 

He mention before that it would never happened with his soulmate, but people said that all the time. Seventy-eight percent of people marry there soulmates, but of course 33% of the those people ended up divorcing. She didn't know whose name was on Jake's wrist but she was sure that when she showed up.... Amy couldn't bear it if he left. Especially if she didn't find the guy on her wrist. 

Jake looked up from his desk and saw Amy raise her eyebrow in confusion. God, it was the cutest thing ever. OK, he needed to stop. Just because he didn't do the paper work on purpose so that could spend some more time together didn't mean that he had feelings for her. And just because he thought she was the most beautiful woman ever, didn't mean he was attracted to her. Nope, no feelings what-so-ever. 

Now Jake was watching her bite her lip and stop writing, obviously lost in thought. Damn, she was cute. She had that look in her eyes through. Based on the fact that she was rubbing her right wrist with her thumb and had that dreamy glaze, she was thinking about her soul mate. 

Jake mentally sighed with frustration. He was totally between a rock and a hard place. Like the hardest rock and like the hardest place. Ha name of his sex tape. He was not admitting it, but he liked Amy, romantic stylz. OK, this whole thing has gone on long enough. Both the liking Amy and the being here late. 

"Ames," Jake shouted, causing her to jump and break her train of thought, "the paperwork will be here tomorrow. Lets call it a night."

She dropped her pen and looked up at his goofy grin. God, he was cute. He was right, the paperwork would still be here tomorrow, but if she stopped then they wouldn't have an excuse to be here...together. Ugh, she was lame. 

"Yeah, you're right." Amy said putting away the file. 

Being here with Jake wasn't helping the situation. She just needed to go home and do some more research on her soul mate. 

"Do you want to get a drink?" she blurted out. Shit. 

"Yeah sure," Jake replied unassuming, while standing up and putting his jacket on. His cool, sexy leather jacket...ok she needed to stop. 

Jake was a bit surprised Amy asked him to get a drink. She was looking hungry before, but then again she was surprising. That was one of the reason he loved her. For all her rule making and following. For all her binders and organization. She could still surprise him. Ugh, love. He needed to stop. Then again he looked down at the brown leather cuff on his wrist and began to rethink that. 

"Is Shaw's good," Amy asked already knowing the answer. 

"Perfect," Jake replied with a smug smile. 

He watched as she put on her coat, and did the little hair flip. There was still a small blush on her cheeks from when he called her Ames. That it he made up his mind. He would tell her. He would tell her that he like her. He would tell her that he thought about her every single minute. He would tell her who's name was on his wrist. 

As they began to move towards the elevator Jake was so tempted to grab her hand. He wondered what she would do if he did. 

"Hey I need to tell my new theory about my soul mate, " Amy said entering the elevator. 

Jake stopped short of the elevator, depending how their next couple drinks went, maybe telling Amy that the name on his wrist was hers' was a mistake. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's your new theory," Jake said taking a sip from his beer. 

It was his second but it was Amy's fifth. Which meant that any second now she was going to get super, super confident, and cute. Damn it. 

"Well he has to be in witness protection," Amy declared confidently pointing the tooth pick from her martini at him. "I looked for his name on every law enforcement data base and the only ones they don't cover, are the ones they don't want you to find." 

"Ah good idea," Jake said nodding and taking another sip of his beer. This is going to be awkward. 

"I mean I searched everywhere for the name Jacob Mouskawitz and I can't find anything," Amy confessed. 

"Well Amy, maybe he doesn't want to be found," Jake said not really knowing where he was going with this. 

The name Amy Santiago appeared on his wrist when he was two and half years old. He never really put much stock in the name until he was 25 and a half years old when he met the person belonging to it at the elevator of the nine-nine. 

He remembered it as if it was seven minutes ago. When he first saw her, he thought she was beautiful. Even with her horrible hair cut, he was having trouble playing it cool when he saw her face. Jake had a really hard time playing it cool when she said her name. The thing that super puzzled him was when he introduced himself back, there was no reaction. He seen plenty of woman freak out over finding their soul mates. He spotted a woman faint on the subway last week. 

But Amy Santiago just went into her spiel about how excited she was to be a detective two years ahead of schedule, and how she had so many plans for the precinct and blah, blah, blah. He was pretty sure there was something in there about how they should bond to make them closer partners, but he already zoned out. Partially due to her being so boring, partially due to wondering why she wasn't freaking out over finding her soulmate. 

Luckily, Jake was good at puzzles. It only took three weeks of trying to peek at the name on her wrist through her silver watch that he came up with the idea to just ask her. It's his name alright. Mouskawitz was his mother's maiden name and it's the name that is on his birth certificate. His parent's were married about six weeks after he was born and it took another six years for his name to be legally changed to his dad's name of Peralta. Apparently it never changed on Amy's wrist. 

"Well it's his loss than, cause I'm aaaaammmazzzinggggggg," Amy said finishing drink number five. 

"Yeah you are," Jake blurted out. She was amazing, he couldn't lie. 

"What."

"Nothing, I said nothing," Jake replied too quickly, taking another sip of his beer. 

And all those years ago he said nothing. He never told her of his name change. He was a bit concerned about Amy's detective skills through, as it wasn't even that hard to find. But then again Amy never really had any cause to suspect him. 

"But why wouldn't he want to find me, " Amy asked looking some what defeated resting her head on her arms on the bar. 

"Maybe he just doesn't believe that soul mates are like... a thing," Jake said eloquently. Yeah he had no idea where he was going with this. 

"Jake, the names of our perfect matches are on our wrist. A lifetime supply of happiness at out finger tips, " Amy drunkenly whispered. Yeah she didn't know where she was going with this. 

All her life she just wanted to find someone who understood her. Someone who didn't make fun of her organization or her competitiveness. Someone who she could talk to for hours on end and didn't get annoyed with her. Someone who was ... Jake. 

She did think it was weird coincident that the person on her wrist and the man she was in love with had the same name. But then again Jake was a super common name. Wait, love. Ah shit. 

"Amy, we've been over this. Just because they're your soulmate doesn't mean they are going to be your perfect match. I mean look at my parents, they were soul mates and he left my mom," Jake explained. 

It was the same story he told every time they talked about this. This was obviously the reason he refused to talk about his soulmate. After all these years she has yet to know who's name was on Jake's right wrist. But she knew it wasn't her. His name was not on hers, no matter how much she wanted it, so it was impossible for her name to be on Jake's. 

"Yeah I know Jake, but it's nice to dream ya know," Amy said still holding on to her belief. 

Jake may not be her soul mate but she could still dream he was. Ahh she needed to go bed. 

"Yeah, you're right. It's nice to dream," Jake confirmed, looking at Amy tenderly. 

He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. Not because it's what Amy deserved, it's what he didn't deserve. He would never admit it but he craved to be loved for who he was. He deserved to have someone love him for being him, for his randomness, for his badassness, for his snackyness. OK. he was running out of nesses.

The point being; he wanted Amy to love him for him. Not because he was her soulmate. The hard part was that he loved her for her, and god did he ache for her. He ached to be loved the same way. And above all, he feared that Amy would develop feelings for him after she found out, feelings that weren't really real. 

So he kept his secret and dreaded the day Amy found out. He feared that she would be hurt, he feared that she would hate him. But most of all he feared that she would leave the nine-nine...that she would leave him. Even if being partners were all they were ever going to be, then he would take it. 

"Anyway, we still got paper work to do tomorrow," Jake continued standing up and putting his leather jacket on, "lets get you a cab home."

Amy couldn't help but stare as he put on that at stupid, stupid, jacket again. Combined with the badge hanging from his neck, that level of hotness should be illegal. Maybe she should tell him how she felt. Jacob Mouskawitz be damned. 

Jake could feel Amy's stare on him. It almost looked like lust in her eyes as she looked up and down his leather clad frame, her eyes coming to rest on his badge. There was something else, a longing perhaps. Maybe he should tell her how he felt. 

With a thump Amy fell out of her chair.

"Shit Amy," Jake said bending down to grab her hands. "You ok?"

He would have been super worried about her if she wasn't laughing her ass off. 

"I'm fine," Amy giggled as she accepted his hand and pulled herself up. 

As she stood up, the room started to spin just the slightest and she began to lose her balance again. 

Jake's saw Amy's unsteadiness quickly sneaked his hands behind her waist and her shoulders, drawing her close to him. He held his breathe as her warm body met his. Her watched in amazement as Amy's face turned bright red as she blushed being so close to him.

Amy willed the heat to disappear from her face and the room to stop spinning. Her breathing increased as she looked up into Jake's eyes. Their faces were centimeters from each other. His warm breath tickled her face. 

Jake could have sworn his heart stopped as he looked into her eyes. He needed to tell her.

"You guys headed out," a voice from behind the bar interrupted them. 

They turned away quickly, and moved back a couple inches, but Jake's arms were still around her. They almost tightened as he wanted so much to bring her back close to him. 

"Yeah, we're heading out," Amy said to the bar tender while placing a couple twenties on the bar. "Thanks again."

She was aware of Jake's arms still around her. Amy was grateful as she was still unsteady, but her stupid blush just wouldn't fade. She needed to tell him.

"Thanks for paying the tab," Jake said to Amy leading them out the bar. He had let go of her shoulders but he kept his hand on the small of her back. 

"You paid last time," Amy replied with a smirk. He really didn't. 

The cold November air felt good on their faces as they opened the door into the late Brooklyn night. At some point Jake started rubbing his hand gently up and down her back. Amy subconsciously arched into it, loving the feel of his hands on her. 

When they got to the curb, he raised his hand to summon a cab. If she didn't have so much to drink, he would have invited her back to his apartment. But maybe tonight wasn't the best night to turn her life upside down. 

A cab pulled over moments later and Amy grabbed the door handle, but didn't move to get in. Her five drinks were still coursing through her and so was her unbridled confidence. Screw it, she was going for it. 

"Do you want to come over for another drink," Amy asked turning and looking Jake in the eye. 

Her heart sang as the most breathtaking smile grew on Jake's face. It was the kind of smile that only ever appeared when he was happy without restraint. And she did that, she made him happy. 

Amy surprised Jake again for the second time tonight. He couldn't stop his wide smile, and he didn't want to. He wanted to shout yes. He wanted to pull her in. He wanted to kiss her. 

But then as she started to hiccup in the most adorable way, he remembered this was five-drink-Amy he was talking to. When he finally told her everything, he wanted her sober. He wanted her to remember everything. He wanted her to feel everything. 

"I'd love to, but we still have two more cases open," Jake explained. "we should probably get to bed."

The look on her face nearly broke his heart. Amy's beautiful face, that only seconds ago was so sure and full of hope, fell into the most heart wrenching devastation. 

"Oh OK," she said quietly, turning again to get into the cab. She slid in a little less then gracefully and turned to close the door behind her. 

Jake quickly grabbed the door frame and held it open. Amy met his eyes a little startled. 

"Rain check," Jake asked hopefully, breath stuck in his chest, "is Friday good." 

"Friday is prefect," Amy replied with a tiny smile. "Good night Jake."

"Good night Amy," Jake said, closing the door gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jake watched as Amy pulled away in the cab, and decided for the fifth time that night he was going to tell her. If he was really going to do this, then he needed to call in some back-up. Digging out his phone, he called his friend and the man that wanted to get him and Amy together more then life itself. 

"Boyle! You up," Jake asked as soon as Charles picked up the phone. 

"Yeah Jake. I'm just making some goat chili," Boyle said answering on the first ring, "want to come over." 

"Ewww," Jake remarked on the food, "But yeah thanks. I will, I'm actually on my way now."

"It's pretty late," Boyle observed, "you OK?"

Jake took a deep breath. The only person who knew about the name on his wrist was his mom, and she still hasn't put two and two together that the same Amy Santiago was his partner. Especially after Amy came to the precinct he was more determined to keep it secret. 

"I need to tell you something. Something about me and Amy," Jake admitted to Boyle. 

He immediately held the phone away from his ear as Boyle let out a shattering high pitch scream. 

"OMG YOU GUYS ARE IN LOVE! YOU KISSED! OMG I NEED DETS NOW," Boyle screamed into the phone. 

"Calm down, we didn't kiss," Jake said still walking to Charles apartment. Thankfully it was only two blocks away. 

"But you're definitely in love," Boyle pointed out. 

Jake paused before answering back. 

"Yeah I'm in love with her," he finally admitted. 

"AHHHHHHH I knew it," Boyle screamed. "I'll get the beers out, we have a lot to talk about." 

"Yeah we do," Jake said reaching his building.

After being let up in Boyle awful smelling apartment. 'It just the fermentation of the goat,' Boyle had explained. They were standing by his kitchen counter, the look of utter euphoria on Charles' face. 

"So, how did you tell you loved her," Boyle asked taking a sip of his beer. 

"I didn't tell her yet," Jake said biting his lip, "there's a bit more to it then just loving her." 

"I get it. Things are going to get messy if she's your partner," he pointed out and started wiggling his eyebrows, "...in more ways than one." 

"Charles!" Jake screamed as he rolled his eyes. He just needed to rip the band-aid off, or rather his brown leather cuff that hid Amy's name. 

"Ok, what I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone. And by anyone, I mean no one. Especially Amy, " Jake continued. 

"I promise on your life, which I value more then my own," Charles said putting a hand over his heart. 

Taking another deep breath, Jake snapped open the buttons on his leather cuff and turned his wrist over for Charles to see. 

"WHAT THE FUCK," he bellowed while falling backwards into the sink in shock. "What! How! Why! When!"

"First calm down," Jake answered putting his cuff back on. 

Boyle took a long sip of his beer and so did Jake. Maybe they were going to need something stronger. 

"It appeared the day Amy was born. As to why, you tell me. You're the soulmate believer," Jake continued, taking a long sip of his beer as well. 

"Well experts suggest it could be for mating purposes. So that best genes could be passed..." Boyle stopped talking when he realized it was rhetorical question and not an actual one. 

"Yeah, well I'm sure Amy has great genes," Jake said staring off into nothing. He could see her beautiful face and deep dark hair being passed down to their kids. 

"Jake, how is this possible through," Boyle asked, "the name on Amy's wrist isn't yours. I've been helping her with research and nothing points back to you."

"It is my name," Jake confirmed, "Mouskawitz is my mother's maiden name. My parents changed my name to Peralta when I was six, but apparently it never changed on Amy's wrist."

Boyle gasped and slammed his hand to his mouth. He then started to do his stupid, happy dance. 

"It's just like a rom-com," he said with giddiness. 

"Yeah, yeah don't get too excited," Jake said, "I'm not sure I want to tell her yet."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't want things to be weird, ya know. We work amazing as partners, I just don't want to ruin it. What if she's disappointed," Jake admitted, his voice starting to drop with vulnerability. 

"Jake," Boyle comforted moving closer to him, "how could she be disappointed. One, your amaze balls. Two, she's been in love with you too for a while now." 

"What?" Jake questioned. 

"Seriously, I know the look of love in a woman's eyes," Boyle said putting a hand on Jake's shoulder. "The whole office does. We even have a side bet going."

"A side bet. On what?" Jake asked. 

"Well I bet, that you would tell Amy first that you liked her, but Rosa and Terry have bet that she will crack first. Gina bet that would you both die alone. "

"Of course she did," Jake murmured, smiling a bit at Gina's antics. 

"But this changes everything Jake. You're her soulmate and she's yours. It's, like, legit in the stars now." 

"Well what if I don't want things to change. She'll be totally mad at me that I didn't tell her after all this time. I can't lose her," Jake said the last part in a whisper. 

"Jake, I know this is super scary. Life is tough and so are you...so is Amy," Boyle retorted trying to get Jake to look him in the eyes. 

"Yeah's it's a risk telling her, but the only people who don't take risks...are cowards," Boyle continued. "And the one thing Jacob Peralta is not, is a..."

"Coward," Jake finished for him. 

Jake looked up at his friend gratefully, he knew he came to the right man. Putting his beer on the counter Jake clapped his hands together. 

"So, how do we tell her," Jake finished. 

Boyle was about to go into a long plan about telling Amy on a candle light roof top, while being serenaded by an 18 piece orchestra, while fireworks exploded over the Hudson...but the phone rang. 

Jake quickly grabbed his phone seeing that it was Captain Holt calling. This late at night meant that it was something extremely serious. 

"Hey, Captain Holt. What up's?" Jake answered. 

"Peralta, I need you to head over to the precinct right now. Do not go to Amy's apartment. Go right to the precinct," Holt commanded with more force then usual. 

Jake heart was in his throat immediately, what did this have to do with Amy. She was just on her way home. 

"What happened," Jake demanded. 

"Amy's been kidnapped and we think you are next."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's cheeks were starting to hurt. Ever since the cab pulled away from Jake, her wide and brilliant smile refused to fade. She was pretty sure the driver thought she was nuts, but she didn't care. She had a kinda-sorta date with Jake on Friday and she couldn't be happier...and nervous. 

Heat was still glowing on her face as her blush was still lingering. Despite it being November, she shrugged off her jacket and her black blazer. She had undid a few of the buttons on her shirt at the bar, and had let down her hair. Yeah, she definitely looked drunk. 

A passing light from a car illuminated her silver watch that hid the name of her soul mate. She looked down at it and undid the clasp, reading the name. Just an hour ago she was discussing him with Jake. She was truly stuck between a rock and hard place. 

"Ha, name of my sex tape," she whispered to herself. She wish Jake was here to for that one. 

Amy felt drawn to Jake, but what if when her soulmate got here she would feel drawn to him a well. But then again not all soul mates are romantic partners. Some go on to just be platonic friends. The thought made her shudder that her and Jake will only ever just be friends. 

The cab pulled up to her apartment building and she handed the driver some cash. The air felt good compared to the stuffiness of the cab. She was still a bit unsteady after her drinks, but her shower and bed were only minutes away. 

Normally as a cop and a Santiago, Amy would be completely aware of her surroundings. However, between the alcohol and the giddiness of being with Jake, she completely missed the four men lurking by the corners of the buildings. 

She opened the door to her building and walked to the elevator, humming a quiet, soft tune. She kept it going up until she was turning the keys to her apartment door. Amy stopped as the hairs on her arms began to prickle, the smell of cheap cologne hitting her nose. 

Amy quickly stepped back hard on the man's foot behind her and snapped her head back into his nose. Pain exploded in the back of her head, but she pushed through it. She heard him yell in pain and stumble back to the wall. Dropping her jacket and blazer, her right hook found his temple and he slumped over. He wasn't getting back up. That's one down. Seeing the other three men, she gripped her keys in her fist. 

"I am a New York City Police Officer," Amy said determined and squaring off, "you might want to rethink this." 

She surveyed the men, all of them were at least six feet tall, thick muscles hidden beneath their jackets. Two of them had notches in their eyebrows, a sign they were working for a street gang. 

As far as she could tell they didn't have any weapons, but neither did she. When she had asked Jake to go for a drink, she locked her gun in her desk. It was a common thing that the cops of their precinct did every time they went to Shaw's. 

One of the men just snarled as he lunged for her, her keys immediately slamming into his throat. The other two men side stepped him and grabbed her arms. She yanked at their crushing hold, but it was no use. 

Using their strength against them, she heaved her legs up to her chest and kicked at the opposite wall. Her and the attackers fell through her door as the lock gave way, causing them to tumble into her apartment. The breath was knocked out of her as she felt her ribs compress into her lungs. 

She gasped in pain, the air coursing through her hurt like hell fire. There were still men after her, and they would continued to hurt her. Quickly she jumped up, she needed to get to her bedside table were she kept her other gun. 

One of them grabbed her ankle, causing her to trip before she could even get out of the living room. She kicked off her heels trying to throwing him off. Amy quickly grabbed the nearest lamp and crashed it down over his head. 

He let go as he went limp. That's two down. 

The other man climbed to his feet and lunged at her, she dove to the side and made a reach for the bottle of wine resting on her kitchen counter. He grabbed her hair, yanking her back. Amy let out a vicious scream as he continued to try to pull her back out the door. 

Panic started to set in, but she needed to take back control, or Lord knows what these men were planning on doing to her. She quickly ducked and turned, kicking the legs out from under him as she did a swipe kick. 

The man that she punched in the throat earlier, ran into the apartment. Blood was seeping from the wound from her keys. The look of pure fury and determination in his eyes. 

Amy narrowed her eyes as well, she would not let this fucker intimidate her. She was a police officer and will go down fighting. 

They both looked at the wine bottle on the counter, and both lunged for it and the same time. He grabbed the neck of the bottle first, and before Amy could react in defense he crashed the bottle across her face. The glass shattered as it hit her jaw and she flew back into the couch like a rag doll. 

When she was a kid her oldest brother hit her with a frozen snow ball. She remembered the ice slashing her face open as the bitter coldness spread through her face. Tonight in her apartment, it felt like that. Only the snowball was made of spiked iron. 

Her head rolled on her shoulders as she tried to stay conscious. Pain was coursing through her, both a sharp pain from the shards of glass now sticking in her skin and a harsh throbbing from the blunt force. 

She wanted to get back up. She wanted to fight. She was Amelia Santiago and she was not going out like this. She was Amy Santiago and she will make her way back to Jake Peralta, no matter what. 

"Annnagh," she let out a pained gasped as she tried to pick herself up off the couch. 

The remaining two men moved to stand in front of her. She gave them a death stare that would rival any that Rosa has given before. 

"Geoffrey Hoytsman sends his regards," the tallest one said before slamming his fist into Amy's face. 

Amy still held on to consciousness as her head snapped back. She wasn't getting out of this, but she would not let get the satisfaction of seeing her scared. Feeling the blood seep into her mouth, she snorted back and spit right in his face. 

His ring clad fist slammed into her again and she knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake and Charles commonly disobeyed their superior officers, so going straight to Amy's apartment and not to the precinct was predicted. 

Jake's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel of Charles' car. He didn't even ask if he could drive, just simply took the keys and the car, Boyle following after only lightly protesting. 

"Jake slow down. You're going to get us killed," Charles yelled, as Jake took a sharp turn. 

He is only reply was to hit the gas peddle harder as he drove the mere blocks to Amy's apartment. She was only blocks away from him and she was taken. She was only minutes away and he was useless. Damn it. 

As he rounded the corner, he pulled off to the side as he saw the flashing lights of the police cars. Officers were grouped around the entrance to the building, a forensic van pulling up to the opposite corner. 

Jumping out of the car, he ran to the door, flashing his badge at the officers. He must of pressed the elevator button a hundred times before the doors open and he was on his way up to her floor. Chills ran down his spine as realized the last time he was in the elevator was a few months ago when he brought Amy home drunk. She was stumbling then and almost incoherent, she wasn't that bad tonight through.

"Peralta, I thought I told you to go straight to the precinct," he heard Captain Holt's voice say before the elevator doors even opened to him standing in front them. 

Jake just simply narrowed his eyes as if to challenge his boss. He should know better then to try to keep his best detective off the case. Let alone to keep him from helping to finding her. 

"She's my partner," Jake growled, his voice dangerously low before brushing past him into the hallway. 

He immediately spotted her jacket and blazer on the ground, broken pieces of dry wall dusting over it from the adjacent wall. Speckles of blood were on the carpet nearby. Her door was open wide, police tape across the frame. 

"Oh Amy," he whispered. His chest was tight with fear.

Rosa ducked under the tape and stepped out of the apartment upon hearing Jake's voice. Her face was so grave and concerned he almost didn't recognize her. He swallowed in panic, his throat getting dry. That's when he knew this was really, really bad. 

"What do we have," Jake demanded as he walked down the hall, surveying the damage. 

"Come in we need to show you something," Rosa said, nodding for him to follow. 

As he walked by the door he could see the lock busted and part of the door shattered. This wasn't caused by a kick through, there was no indentation. This was more of heave or push. 

The first thing he saw in the apartment was the couch. If he had any breath left it was gone. It was covered in red. 

"Relax it's wine," Rosa clarified, seeing his rigid shoulders, "well most of it." 

"Is it Amy's," Jake asked as he continued to look around the trashed apartment. 

Her heels were discarded near the front door, remnants a lamp were scattered as well. He bent down and examined the base, a red smug with just a little hair was caking the base. 

"That's definitely not her's" Rosa said kneeling down along side him, "but we're pretty sure the drops on the couch's are...are Amy's. "

"Who's blood is it then? Where the hell is forensics?" Jake basically yelled back. They were losing time. The first two hours were crucial. They needed to set up road blocks and start doing door checks. 

Panic and adrenaline were starting to course through his veins. No, this couldn't be how he lost her. He can't lose her, not without telling her first. He refused to lose her. 

"Jake," he heard Terry yell from down the hall. 

He looked up and saw he was leaning out of the bathroom door. The 'Scary Terry' interrogation look on his face. Jake jumped up and ran the door. Inside were two heavily injured men, handcuffed sitting on the bathroom floor. Both had black eyes and bloody noses. One was slumped over like he was still out of it. 

"Terry, you didn't do this did you?" Jake asked looking at Terry's fist. Terry wasn't one for violence no matter the situation. 

"No... Amy did," Terry answered keeping an eye on the thugs, "the security camera's in the hall caught four men attacking her. When we got here these two were still unconscious." 

Four men, she took on four men. Amy took on four men and left two knocked out. Despite the fear, he had an immense feeling of pride. His woman, his soulmate, his Amy was freaking awesome. 

"That's my girl," he whispered, "what do we know about Ames."

"She was taken by the other two out the back service entrance," Rosa finished, she was still in the living room looking for clues. 

"When...when was she taken," Jake demanded. 

"The van that they loaded her into pulled away around 12:34 a.m.," Captain Holt said rejoining his precinct. He moved over to Jake slowly. This wasn't going to be easy for him to hear.

"Loaded," Jake whispered. It made it sound like Amy was cargo. 

"The video feed showed she was being carried over one the man's shoulders. She is most likely knocked out," Captain Holt stated the facts directly. 

Jake bent over, resting his hands on his knees. His breath coming in shorts gasps. No. This couldn't be happening. Amy taken by the same thugs she puts behind bars everyday. 

Amy. 

His Ames. 

She was knocked out. What did they want with her? Who were they? He didn't know yet, but he was going to find out. He was going to get her back, or by god he was going to rampage across this city like no one else before him. 

Straightening his back, he got his breathing under control. Amy needed his strength and his skills right now, not his panic. 

"Do we have a license plate on the vehicle? Do we have a look at any traffic footage?" Jake asked. 

"We do," Rosa answered, "Boyle is downstairs running the plates and getting copies of the footage. Besides the perps in the bathroom there, they're really nothing else here that could lead us to her."

"OK that's a start," Jake announced clapping his hand together, "has the guys said anything yet. Who they were working for? Did you guys get their pho...."

Jake stopped mid-sentence and jumped back to the living room. He started scanning everything. He dropped to his knees and started rummaging through the couch cushions. Not finding the item of his quest, he basically crawled back to the door. Grabbing the jacket and blazer, he checked the pockets and shook them. 

"Where the hell is Amy's phone," Jake asked, hope lacing his voice. "It must be still in her pants pocket."

The nine-nine stood in shock for moment. How could they forget to check for her phone first. They assumed the attackers would have discarded it, but the security footage showed they didn't stop on the way out of the building. 

"Boyle, get a location on Amy Santiago's phone right now," Captain Holt relayed into his walky-talky. 

Jake ran past the captain and down the hall to the stairs. There was a computer in Charles car, he could hack in faster then they could on to her location. 

"Don't worry Ames. I'm coming," Jake promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy groaned as the sharp pain tightened around her wrists. She could feel nothing but the aches of her body, both the sharp and the throbbing. She tried to pick her head up from her chest but she just didn't have the strength yet. Her body shivered as she felt wind come from behind her, moving her hair gently around her bloody face.

She suppressed a groan as more of the situation became clear to her and the fog from her mind dissipated. She was now fully conscious but she kept her head down resting on her chest. It was a struggle to keep her breathing even as the right side of her ribs ached from when she fell through the door with the two thugs. The ropes binding her chest to the back of the chair wasn't helping.

Her wrists were bound behind her back in a tight knot, but her legs were free. She was horrified to feel she was barefoot. If she had the chance to make a break for it, running, especially over obstacles such as glass, would be difficult. She slowly rubbed her toes against the ground. It felt grimy and cold, like a concrete floor.

She couldn't hear any voices, but she heard the hum of engine near by. She also couldn't hear any rustling of clothes, so was pretty sure she was alone. However it was better to be cautious, so she kept her head down in the rouse that she was still out of it.

Amy shivered as the wind picked up and went right through her thin wet shirt. It was soaked, from what she could guess was the bottle of red wine that that bastard had hit her with. Damn, Merlot was going to ruined for her, forever now.

The air smelled like gasoline and dust, the kind that sits for a while on unused equipment. It was starting to make her gag. The alcohol and head wound were mixing terribly, as predicted, with her body. Amy licked her split lips and could taste the blood.

Oh, she would kill for a shower.

Oh, god. What if she never showered again?

What if this was it for? What if this was how they found her? Found her body. Dirty, tied to a chair and covered in wine.

She would die, here alone.

And Jake...he would never know. He would never know what happened to her.

He would never know she loved him.

Panic flooded her senses like a dam breaking. She jerked her head up and looked wildly around the abandoned garage. Breaths coming in short, pained gasps. The thin and sharp agony from her ribs only causing her to panic more.

She wasn't getting enough air. The muscles in her shoulders spasms-ed harshly, causing her whimper in pain. Amy hadn't had a panic attack in ages, but she was never a hostage before. The edges of her eyesight were going dark from the lack of oxygen.

But then she saw Jake. Goofy, always smiling Jake. She heard his laugh in her ears and she could breathe again. She could see the bright, genuine and amazing smile he gifted her earlier in the night and the tightness in her chest eased up. In it's place, a new feeling took over her body; fierce determination.  
She would get back to Jake. Period.

After taking a moment to do a quick ten second breathing exercise, she observed her surroundings. There was a white van about five feet in front of her, with grayed out windows. The windows to the garage were grayed out as well. There was a door with a deadbolt across it to her left. Several of the higher windows were broken and drifts of snow were starting to come in.

It took all her self-control to stop the fine tremors from going through her body. Amy was always cold but she was going to go hypothermic shock soon if she didn't act fast. It was November and the only thing was wearing was her thin work pan....wait a minute.

"Holy shit," Amy breathed feeling the familiar weight in her pocket, "my phone."

Her attackers didn't even bother to take her phone. Either they were extremely stupid or she was extremely lucky. She decided to believe in both. She scanned the walls looking for some address or sign to let her know the general area she was in. There were some papers on the back wall but the writing was too small to make it out.

First she need to get out of this chair. Twisting, painfully she noted the various mechanic equipment that surrounded her. She saw a ton of ratchets and tire irons but nothing sharp. She felt the ropes that bound her again, it felt like they were wires.

Spotting some car lubricant on the work bench, she came up with an idea. Maybe she could slip out of them.

Looking around again until she was positive she was alone, she started scooting the chair back. The legs of the chair grinding loudly on the floor, she stopped a minute and listened. Thankfully there was no new sounds coming. She started again and when she finally reached it, she had to sit back to catch her breath.

Leaning back in chair she spotted a knife. Perfect, even better. She was just about to get up to try and grab it when she heard voices coming.

"Shit" she whispered, panic making her heart pound. 

Amy made a split second decision and stood up so the chair was resting extremely uncomfortably against the back of her knees. She grabbed the knife and shoved it up her sleeve, all the while trying to take tiny steps back the original spot where she woke up. Sweat rolled down her temple, her legs ached but she made it back right before the door opened.

Quickly she let her body go limp and her head rolled to her chest again, as she heard three sets of footprints enter the building. She could smell that cheap cologne from the man that attacked her earlier.

"Well thank you boys for your quick service," she heard a familiar, slightly nasally voice say. She knew that voice.

The footsteps stopped in front of her, but she kept her charade of her sleeping. The knife was starting to slip in her sleeve, so she pressed her arms against the back of the chair, grinding her teeth to keep from showing pain.

"She's a cop. Are you sure about this," one of the thugs asked.

"I don't care what she. Peralta will come for her," the nasally voice said. "He took what was most important to me, so I'll take what important to him."

Ah shit. Hoytsman. Now she remembered that bastard.

He had taken Jake hostage last year after Jake had busted him doing cocaine. The last she heard was that he was serving time in upstate New York for assault and kidnapping.

"I honestly don't care," the other man chimed in, "where's our cash."

"It's in the van," Hoytsman responded.

Amy heard car keys change hands, two set of footsteps walked away. She heard the clinging of chains as the garage door opened, blasting her with cold air. The doors to what she assumed was the van in front of opened and slammed shut. She could almost cry with relief as the engine turned on and the van backed out of the garage.

There was only one of them now. Lifting her head, she took a peek and saw Hoytsman pulling the chain to close the garage door. She quickly pulled out the knife and started sawing away at her ropes. She bite her lip, to keep from yelling when she nicked herself. Eyes still locked on Hoytsman.

When the door was closed, she snapped her head back down, but she kept working discreetly on the wires. She heard him turn and mumble something before his footsteps headed to side workbench.

She could feel the wires start to give, finally after another saw they gave way. She quickly peered up and saw he was standing over the work bench, brushing something white with a razor blade.

Son-of-a-bitch this bastard was high on coke. Addicts were unpredictable, especially one that would go so far as to hire someone to kidnap a police officer. While he was bending down to do a line, she quickly shimmied down the chair and pushed the ropes around her chest off.

Ducking down, she silently moved on all fours to the closet tool chest and pulled a wench out. Hoytsman was still bent over.

Amy slowly sneaked up towards him, moving from the tool chest to the tire stack. When she got directly behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whaaaa," Hoytsman asked stoned turning towards her. His nose covered in white.

Amy simply replied by striking him across the jaw with the wench. Hard.

He went down with a thump and a pathetic whimper.

"That was for my bottle of wine," Amy barked, throwing the wench down, chest heaving. It was the most clever thing she could think of, but she couldn't help but think it was stupid. She'll have to consult with Jake

She turned to the door, getting her phone out of her pocket. There was a text from Jake.

'Amy if you can read this. Hold on. We're on our way.'

"Oh thank god," Amy breaths, tears coming to her eyes.

He was coming. Jake was coming.

As if on cue, flashing red and blue lights illuminated the windows. Running to the door, Amy threw it open. The snow was coming down softly and quietly. It was almost surreal, seeing something so peaceful after the blood shed she's been through that night. Half a dozen cops cars and Jake's 1965 Mustang leading the way, were screeching to a halt in front of her.

"AMY," Jake screamed, jumping out his car.

"Jake," she yelled back running towards him.

They collided almost violently. Amy throwing her arms around his neck, Jake throwing his arms around her back, one hand clutching the back of head.

"Amy," he breathed bringing his face down to her hair, his voice sounding utterly desperate. She was never in a tighter embrace in her life.

"Jake," she whispered back, clutching him even harder. Tears started to stream down her face, and her body started to shack as she sobbed, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

The squad deployed around them, barging into the garage, guns drawn. Amy wanted to turn and tell them about Hoytsman, but she couldn't. She couldn't draw herself away from Jake, even if the sky was falling. And Jake wouldn't let her go either.

She could hear an ambulance pulling up and she could see Captain Holt waiting patiently behind Jake. She should stop being a blubbering mess and do her duty as an officer. She inched back just slightest and looked in Jake's eyes. Tears were slowly and steadily trailing down his face. A smile of the greatest relief reaching his tender eyes.

He loved her.

She could see it in his eyes. Amy smiled through her tears, through her pain, through the cold, and placed her head back on Jake's chest.

"I got you. It's OK. I got you," he said as he slowly swayed from side to side. His hand rubbing up and down her back Seeing her emerge from the warehouse was like a dream come true, and he couldn't get to her fast enough.

Jake never put much stock in religion, but he was thanking whatever god was above for this. For his second chance...and he wasn't going to waste it. If it was even possible he gripped her tighter, placing a fierce kiss on her forehead. H

"It's OK Amy. You're safe, you're ok." Everything was OK now. Now that they were together.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh god Amy. I thought I lost you," Jake whispered still holding on to her, tears falling into her hair.

"It's OK. I'm safe," Amy replied, this time comforting Jake.

       The wind picked up again, and she felt herself burrowing closer to him, taking in his warmth.

"Shit, your soaked," he realized, taking a step back he immediately took off both his hoodie and leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

      Jake let out a hard breath as he finally took a good look at Amy. Three small pieces of glass were still embedded in her face near her right ear, her bottom lip was split open, a cut that looked like it was from a ring slashed under her left cheek. Her once white, pristine shirt was covered in drying red wine, it was unbuttoned halfway showing bruises starting to form on her collar bone. His eyes continued to travel down her body, noticing how she was favoring her right side.

"You don't have shoes on," Jake stated alarmed. He was just about to bend down to scoop her up when Amy put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can walk to ambulance," she said holding him back. As much as she wanted to get off this cold ground, she didn't think her ribs could take being carried around...nor her pride.

"Yes, you need medical attention," Captain Holt chimed in from behind them.

       Amy just nodded and started walking, Jake immediately putting one arm around her back and another on on elbow, holding her tight. She looked over and saw his tears stopped but hers hasn't and she didn't care anymore. She was just so tired. 

The back doors to the ambulance opened and two paramedics got out and motioned for her to take a seat on the back step. Both Jake and Amy sat down, she clutched his jacket even harder. Jake's hand rubbing her gently, trying to ward off the cold.

"Well Amy if you really wanted my jacket, you could have just asked," Jake joked looking at her with a small smile, "you didn't have to set up a kidnapping."

Amy couldn't help but give a small laugh through her tears.

"Yeah well, I wanted your hoodie too," Amy replied her voice croaking a bit, as she zipped the hoodie up to her chest.

       She watched in wonder as he gave her another small but tender smile. He pulled her closer and placed another small kiss on forehead. Amy felt his warmth through his kiss and it spread through her soul.

"Ma'am," the paramedic interrupted them.

       They pulled apart, but Jake didn't leave her side as they began to patch up his partner; his soulmate. He grabbed her hand and held it as they extracted the shards of glass and placed antiseptic and bandages over her cuts. His thumb rubbing small, soothing circles on her hand. She clutched his hand back just as hard.

       Amy bite her lip, trying to stop it from quivering as they continued to treat the cuts on her face. She was mostly numb to the pain, but her adrenaline was still coursing through her and she felt herself starting to get shaky.

"Shhh Ames," Jake comforted, bringing his hand up to rub her shoulders.

       He noticed her leg starting to jiggle, a sign of pent up stress. He needed to keep her calm. The last thing she need after the hell she went through night was an anxiety attack. He wasn't going to let her suffer anymore.

       Trying to distract herself from the anxiety, she looked over the scene as she saw Captain Holt enter the garage. Officers from other precincts were starting to tape off the scene. Another ambulance was pulling up to take Hoytsman to the hospital, the other paramedics brought a stretcher out and wheeled it in the garage. After a few minutes Rosa and Terry walked through the garage door as they brought out Hoytsman.

       Amy felt Jake let go of her, and get up. She could see the rigidness in his shoulders and the tight anger in his face. Fury; like never he felt in his life before pulsated through Jake. When Hoytsman took him hostage, he had seen the name on his wrist. Jake assumed he was too high to remember or even put together that Amy was his partner. Now that son of a bitch tried to take Amy from him and by god he will pay.

       Amy quickly grabbed Jake's arm and held him back. The last thing they needed was for Jake to be accused of police brutality. Not that she blamed him. If he would of pulled that with any member of the nine-nine, let alone Jake, she would put her foot down his throat.

"Jake, please don't," Amy pleaded forcefully, "he can't hurt me anymore."

       Jake looked back at her. He scanned her beautiful, bloody face and felt nothing but guilt. This was his fault. If only he was more careful about hiding her name. If only he didn't arrest him the first time. If only he wasn't the kidnapped first. If only he had been more honest with Amy.

       Now, look at what he was doing. Instead of staying with his partner in her hour of need, he was walking away. Even if it was to put his fist in Hoytsman throat.

"Don't worry," Amy said basically reading Jake's thoughts. She could see the guilt mixed with his anger, but right now she needed to calm him down.

"I hit him with a wench."

"A wench? Amy Santiago, you're a bad-ass," Jake declared through a proud smile.

"Yeah, you're a bad-ass," Rosa agreed walking up to them.

       Of all the emotional things Amy went through that night, that moment had to have been the one heaviest. Fresh tears started running down her face and but she started laughing hysterically.

"You really think I'm a bad-ass," Amy asked in awe between laughs. For Rosa to call her a bad-ass was huge... and one of her dreams.

       Jake sat back down and pulled her to his side. He was really sure what to do through.

"Amy you took down three men tonight; unarmed. Yeah you're a bad-ass," Rosa stated again simply. She turned and walked away.

"She's right Detective Santiago," Captain Holt said, a look of both concern and just the tiniest hint of pride his eyes.

"You did an amazing job. You stayed calm and got out yourself out of the situation."

"Thank you Captain Holt," Amy replied quietly, her tears starting to slow.

       Amy felt like she could die happy now. Partially because she finally achieved the recognition from her captain, partially because she felt like utter shit. God, she just wanted to go home. As soon as they released her, she was going to take the longest shower...then afterwards, she will tell Jake.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to bring you to hospital," the paramedic informed her interrupting her plans.

"What! No I'm fine really," Amy protested.

       She absolutely hated hospitals. She hated the needles. She hated the smell. She hated the smug doctors. She hated being kept from her fucking shower.

"Ames, you took a bad hit the head," Jake reasoned with her, his worry increasing. It wasn't like her to not seek medical attention.

"I'm fine Jake, I promise. I wasn't even unconscious very long," she retorted, her voice starting to get defensive.

Why couldn't they just understand that she just needed her shower and her bed.

"Peralta's right Santiago. You should go to the hospital," Captain Holt agreed.

"NO," Amy barked, "I'm going home. End of story."

       Everyone became really quiet. For Amy to disobey a superior officer was a huge, monumental, apocalyptic thing. Jake worry increased again, and he feared Amy was going to shock or something. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to go to hospital through, he wouldn't go either.

       Amy turned and looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to back her up on this. It was heart-breaking to see her so vulnerable, and he would do anything just to make her OK.

"It's OK Captain. I'll bring her home and stay with her. If she starts barfing or being weird, I'll bring her right to the hospital," Jake explained trying to deescalate the situation. 

      Captain Holt stared at the two, arms crossed. He was not happy that his direct order wasn't being followed, but for Amy to be the one defying it was concerning. He was fond of them both and considering what she went through tonight, he decided to let it slide.

"OK, but Santiago I need you to come in and give a statement tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain. I will," Amy said, starting to stand up.

"Amy wait," Rosa said running up to them, she had a pair of sneakers in her hand, "here."

"Thank you," Amy said, sitting back down and taking the shoes.

She waited for Rosa, Holt and the paramedic to walk away before turning to Jake. She opened her mouth to ask him to help her, but he just put his hand up. Jake knew Amy wouldn't be able to bend due to her ribs and didn't want another argument about going to the hospital. Wordlessly he toke the shoes from her and bent down, gently putting them on her cold, swollen feet.

"Thank you," Amy whispered quietly.

"Don't," Jake replied seriously, "you never need to thank me. Now lets get you home."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       It was a quiet, but short drive back to Amy's apartment. When Jake wasn't using his right hand to shift, it was clutching her hand. She was still cold and he cursed the fact his car's heat didn't work.

       Amy stared out the window at the snow covered city. She loved the look of the snow but hated being cold. She suppressed her shiver and leaned back against her seat, turning her head towards Jake. He was staring ahead at the road, but she could tell when he peaked over at her. She knew this night had changed their relationship. Amy would certainly need to come clean to Jake about her feelings, as he obviously had feelings for her too.

First, she really needed a shower.

      Jake slowly brought the car into her parking garage, thankfully they were able to get a parking space this late at night, or actually this early in the morning. As Jake turned off the car he looked over at her in concern. Most kidnapping or assault survivors where hesitant to return to the scene, even if it was their home. However, he couldn't blame Amy for just wanting the night to be over with.

       Amy could feel his hesitation, but she just didn't have the energy to argue with him. She gave him a small smile before getting out of the car and walking as fast as she could to the elevator. Jake followed close behind, he eyes scanning the parking garage. It was not lost on him that two of the perps that taken her were still at large. They would bring them in but he wasn't leaving her side till then.

       Making their way to the elevator, Amy face was stone cold. He could tell when she was scared and trying to not show it, but he didn't want to crowd her. So he let her do her thing.

       Amy kept her breathing steady as they arrived at her floor, only hours ago she was drunkenly, humming a tune in the same elevator. She was only minutes away from her shower then and only minutes away now. This time she wouldn't be caught off guard.

       She exited the elevator and walked confidently to her door, until she saw the police tape. Amy felt the panic rising up her spine, but she pushed it done. She could do this. 

Jake passed her and started taking down the police tape. Normally she would have argued that that was against regulations, but it was her apartment and she just didn't give a shit anymore. The door was ajar as the busted wood won't let it shut entirely.

       He opened the door but moved back for her to go first. Amy stepped through and her eyes went to the huge red stain on the couch and the broken glass on the carpet. She turned and saw the busted lamp and her shoes. Police markers littered the living room indicating the forensics were here before.

This was a crime scene.

       She could smell his cheap cologne. The panic erupted in her in the form of painfully, sudden breaths. Like before when she was still tied to the chair, she couldn't get enough air in. The muscles in her back tighten and she fell to her knees, her hands clutching her at head.

"AMY," Jake yelled.

       Jake instantly got on his knees in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to towards him. He moved closer to her face so that he was the only thing she could see. Gently he lifted her head, and looked into her panicked eyes.

"Ames I need you to calm down. I need you to take a deep breath for me," Jake pleaded firmly. He gently rubbed his thumb along her jaw, his other hand balled in his leather jacket still around her shoulders.

       He should have taken her to the hospital, coming back this soon was too much for her. Tears were spilling over Jake's face now, and he couldn't keep them in. It was absolute hell seeing her in pain.

"It's OK Amy. I'm here. No one is ever going to take you again," Jake vowed fiercely, trying to convey to his partner that she was safe. That she was safe with him.

      Amy could hear and feel the certainty in Jake's voice. She should know after all these years working with him, he was never wrong when he used that tone. She trusted in unquestionably in the field. She needed to trust him now.

      With great difficulty she took a deep breath, the air burning as it entered her throat.

"That's it! Keep going, give me another deep breath," Jake praised.

Amy painfully dragged in another breath, while she moved her hands to grabbed Jake's shoulders. Tears slipped over her eyes as well. 

"That's my girl," Jake whispered honestly, "I'm never going to leave you again. " 

       They stayed like that for five minutes, but it felt like hours. Finally after her breathing was at a normal pace, he looked around and debated about what to do. He knew if he mentioned hospitals again she would go into another panic, but they could not stay here the night.

"Amy, listen to me. I'm going to help you up and then we are going to walk to your room," Jake instructed.

    Amy swallowed and nodded, her muscles finally relaxing. Jake slowly stood up, keeping his arms around her as she climbed to her feet as well. 

"Ok, Ames I want you to close your eyes," Jake whispered, as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Amy looked in Jake's eyes and saw his determination to get her through this. With that certainty and trust she closed her eyes.

      She could feel Jake arms around her as he guided her down the hall to her bedroom. She found herself leaning in to him as her energy was slipping. They cross the threshold into her room and he guided her to the bed, sitting her down.

"OK, we're in your bedroom now. Nothing happened in here," Jake said.

"Title of my sex tape," Amy replied quietly.

      She still had her eyes closed but she could feel his smile.

"OK, where's your duffel bag? We're going to pack some clothes. You're going to come stay at my place for a few days," Jake insisted.

      Amy opened her eyes and saw him on his knees in front of her. His smile was still there, small but tender. She looked down and saw both of hands wrapped around hers.

How did it take her so long to figure out he loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

       Jake looked over to the passenger seat and saw Amy's eyes closed. He could tell she wasn't asleep. Her breathing was too fast and her hands were tightly bunched in the fabric of her pants.

       After gathering some of her clothes, he guided Amy with her eyes closed, out of her apartment and down to his car. In hindsight, it wasn't a good idea to bring her there at all. One, her door was still busted and they would need to get it fixed. Two, they would need the all clear from the officer working the case before they could clean up.

       He was almost glad that staying at her apartment didn't work out. Since he had a studio apartment it would be easier to keep an eye on her. He would obviously have her take the bed and he would turn the couch towards her. Thankfully, he was a light sleeper so he would be ready in case she had any nightmares.

"I'm never drinking wine again," Amy said suddenly.

"Well there's still tequila," Jake responded.

"I hate tequila."

       Her voice sounded flat and emotionless. He bite back a remake about her starting to become like their captain. This was good, he should continue to distract her.

"Oh, but I seem to remember a six-drink-Amy loving tequila," Jake teased, "what was it that you tried to ride, a swifer?"

"A floor buffer," Amy replied. He could hear the grin in her voice.

       Jake laughed at the memory. The entire squad got drunk and played trivia. Even the captain had a beer. That was only time the squad got kicked out of Shaw's.

"That's it, were going Atlantic City," Jake declared, "We will do a little drinking. Spend some time on the beach."

       Amy giggled, and Jake's swore it was the greatest sound in the world.

"Jake, it the middle of November. We can't go to beach."

"What, winter on the New Jersey beach is the best. Between dodging hypodermic needles buried in the sand, we can cuddle up and enjoy the view of the beautiful oil refineries."

       Amy was laughing hysterically now, suddenly she gasped and clutched her ribs.

"Oh, don't make me laugh," Amy said out of breath, "it's hurts."

"I'm sorry," Jake whispered.

"Don't be," Amy replied.

       She turned and looked at him, her head resting against the back of her seat. Her eyes were tired but tender. Jake couldn't help but notice it was the same way she looked at the name tattooed on her wrist.

       The passing streetlights illuminated her face in the most beautiful way, and for a moment he couldn't breathe.

       Jake turned his head back to the road as he pulled into his parking garage. They both let out a sigh of relief as he pulled into a space. Turning off the car, Amy quickly opened the door and got out. He could tell she was starting to get claustrophobic. Jumping out he jogged to the other side where she was pulling her duffel bag out.

"I'll carry that," Jake offered.

"Oh, what a gentleman," Amy responded, handing over the bag.

"My lady," Jake said with a smirk, holding his elbow out for her to take.

      Amy smiled and took his arm. She told herself it was to be cute, but she honestly needed the support.

       Slowly they made their way to Jake's apartment. Both of them were starting to get nervous. They obviously had been to each other's places before, but sleeping over was brand new territory. Amy also didn't miss the whole cuddling up remark when Jake was talking about the beach. It made her heart flutter with anticipation.

       Jake turned the key to his door and held it open for her, flipping on the lights.

"Make yourself at home. Mi casa su casa, that Japanese for welcome," Jake said proudly.

      In spite of herself and her Latin heritage, Amy laughed. The scary thing was that she knew he wasn't joking. She needed to teach him Spanish one of these days.

       His apartment surprisingly wasn't a complete, total disaster. Sure it could use some organization, and a mop. But it was something easily manageable in an three hour cleaning session.

"The shower's in the room with the toilet," he joked, side stepping her and put her bag on the bed, "there's also a small first aid in there too."

"Thanks," Amy said, her voice cracking with exhaustion.

"I'll uh...leave you to it," Jake said with small smile, as he moved into the kitchen and started cleaning some dishes.

       He wanted to give her some space to relax and get used to the environment. Also he had no clean plates, or glasses left...or food for that matter. In the morning he would have someone stop by with some groceries for them.

       Amy went to the Jake's bed and took her bag into the bathroom. She'd seen worse at that barracks in the academy, but as long as he had hot water she didn't care about the mess. She took one last peak at Jake before closing the door, leaving it open just a crack. She knew he wouldn't leave but she just didn't want anything solid between her just yet.

       Looking in the mirror for the first time was a shock, and she had a do a quick breathing exercise to keep her calm. She looked like absolute shit, it was a wonder they didn't make her go to the hospital. She slowly and stiffly took her shirt off, standing in her bra she surveyed the damage.

       Her ribs were definitely bruised if not broken. The splash of dark purple and blue coloring her right side was about the size of a grapefruit. Her wrist where bruised and cut as well from being tied. Her face made it out the worst. She vaguely wondered if the cuts would scar.

       She remembered someone saying that a scar is the mark of a survivor. She survived tonight. She fought with everything she had. She escaped on her own. She was a not a victim.

She was a survivor.

She was a fighter.

       A sense of pride flooded her. Amy knew she would still have some left over anxiety to come, but here and now she was proud.

       And lastly, she was not a coward. So she needed to stop acting like one. Tonight taught her that there might not always be a second chance. If things went badly, she could have never seen Jake again.

She was going to tell Jake tonight that she loved him...after her shower.

       She finished getting undressed and turned on the shower, bringing it to the hottest setting. Amy moaned sinfully when she was under the steaming water, the pressure surprisingly good.

"Fucking finally," Amy said.

       Meanwhile, after cleaning the kitchen Jake moved to the thermostat and turned up the heat. Normally he kept it pretty low to save on his bill, but he would make it as hot as the tropics if it made Amy more comfortable.

       He began to worry when he didn't hear the water turn on right away. He was glad she had kept the door cracked, not that the lock worked anyway. He hoped the water stayed hot for her for longer then two minutes.

      Walking to his bed, he put fresh sheets on and made it with two extra blankets. He noticed Amy had like four comforters on the bed and hope it would be warm enough. All the while he was kicking clothes under his bed or into his closet. He took his couch and angled it away from the TV and towards the bed, grabbing a pillow and another blanket for himself.

"Cleaning master," Jake congratulated himself surveying his work.

       Once he had put away everything, there was something he needed to take out. Walking to his DVD case, he opened his copy of Die Hard. Tucked inside was the only record he had of his original name, his birth certificate.

       Slowly he unfolded it and read his name. Jake wanted it handy for when he told Amy. Not that he would tell her now, but he needed to soon. Tonight had showed him just what he had to lose...and that was everything.

       Amy was Jake's everything.

"Whatcha got there," he heard Amy's voice from behind him.

       Quickly putting the document back on the shelf, he turned to see her. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and white tang top, his blue hoodie hung loosely around her. God, she was beautiful.

"Amy," he breathed, walking towards her slowly.

"Jake," she whispered back, moving towards him.

       They met in middle and looked at each other. There was an electricity in the air that they both could not deny. They felt the tingling in their finger tips, and their chest. They felt the pulsating through their right wrists' and their soul. Their breathing was both steady but heavy.

"I have tell you something," they both said in unison.

"Wait, what," Jake asked confused, the look of confusion on Amy's face as well.

"Jake's there's something I...I uh...I need to confess," Amy stuttered.

"Uh, yeah me too," Jake replied, "there's something I need to tell you too."

       They were silent for a moment, caught in this awkward trap between wanting to say something and not being able to get it passed their lips. Finally they both found their courage and took a breath.

"I love you," Amy blurted at the same time Jake all but yelled, "I'M A BASTARD".

"Wait, what," Amy questioned.

       Jake's heart stopped and he looked at her confused face. Anticipation filled him for what was about to come next. They were in the deep end now and they could not turn back.

"Nothing, Ames. You go first," Jake said.

       Amy swallowed, and pushed her hair back with her hands to soothe herself. She needed to remember what it felt like when she was in the garage. She used that fierce determination to get back to him and now she was here she would not chicken out.

"I love you," Amy repeated.

"And I know we are partners and friends and I know this might screw everything at work up, but for once in my life I don't care. I only care about you Jake. I love talking to you. I love joking with you. I love your laugh and.... god I love your smile," Amy rambled through the tears coming down her face.

"I'm so sorry it took a kidnapping for me to finally get the guts to tell you...and I know you're not my soul mate but fuck Jacob Mouskawitz. I love you Jake Peralta," Amy finished.

      With lightening quick reflexes, she grabbed Jake's badge and pulled him towards her capturing his mouth with hers.

      At first Jake was still as he felt her soft lips on his, but then his senses came to him and he grabbed the back her neck and deepened the kiss.

       The electricity intensified as they grabbed at each other, passion like neither of them ever felt flowing between. They fit together perfectly but in a new exciting way, like water meeting a distant shore.

       When they finally pulled apart, Jake leaned his forehead against hers. They stared in almost disbelief in each other eyes, marveling at the journey it took to get them both here. Jake truly felt like he was at heaven's gates. The woman he loved, was safe and sound and...loved him back.

"Now, what did you want to tell me," Amy asked, breathlessly.

"Uhhhhh.....I'm a bastard," Jake said, his voice raising in the end as if asking a question.

      He gave her a small, timid smile. Like the ones he used when he was wrong and had to finally come clean about it.

"What? Jake sometimes you can be a little, tiny bit of a jerk, but you're not a bastard," Amy reassured him.

"No, Amy," Jake said moving back a bit from her, cradling her right hand in both of his. "I'm legitimately a bastard. My parents weren't married when I was born."

"Oooookkkkkk," Amy replied, her eyebrow rising, not really knowing what this had to do with her.

       Jake looked at her confused and bruised face. It was flushed with red from their kiss and but it could not hide the paleness and bags under her eyes. Maybe he should have waited to tell her till she was feeling better. But as he reminded himself, they were in the deep end now and she deserved to know.

"Um, uhh one sec," Jake mumbled turning towards to the shelf again.

       He grabbed his birth certificate but kept it folded.

"When I was born my mother put her maiden name on my birth certificate. When I was older my dad changed my last name to his name," Jake explained, his heart pounding fast.

       Amy's eyes opened wide, and she looked down paper in Jake's hand as he handed it to her. She kept it closed, waiting for him to say it. She needed to hear him say it.

       Jake remained silent as he undid the buttons on the leather cuff around his right wrist, letting it fall to the floor. He kept it close to his chest through as he took the paper back with his left hand and opened it. He then slowly presented both the birth certificate and the bottom side of right wrist for Amy to see.

       Amy scanned the document and read the same name that was on her wrist since the day she was born. She turned her head and read her name.

      Her name was tattooed on Jake's right wrist in beautiful, curved letters.

"Holy shit," Amy remembered whispering before the world went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake watched in horror as he saw Amy's eyes closed and her body fall backwards. He quickly jumped forward wrapping his arms around her back and bringing her to his chest. Her head was tilted backwards, her black hair flowing gracefully down her back.

"Amy! Amy!" Jake called to his soulmate his voice terrified, giving her a tiny shake.

Jake cursed himself for being so stupid. He should have just waited for the right time. He should have waited until she was rested and ready for this. Not right after she was beaten and emotionally exhausted. What did he do to her?

Bending down he scooped her knees up and carried her over to the bed. Grabbing the top of the covers with the hand that was holding her back, he pulled them down. Very slowly he placed her gently in the bed.

Her head was still tilted back in an what looked like an uncomfortable position. Sitting down on the bed, he placed his hand lightly on her side of her face, and slowly turned her head to the side on the pillow. Jake sat there for some time, brushing the hair away from her face, and watching the rise and fall of her chest.

He knew this was somewhat of a creepy thing to do, but he just couldn't move away yet. Partially because he was super worried about her, partially because it was as if a string was tied between, pulling them back from straying away.

Jake was trying to convince himself that it was just the shock of the reveal that caused her to pass out and not the concussion. Her pupils were quite large before, but then again she just confessed that she loved him. As far as he knew, she hadn't threw up, but she might come the morning. Not to mention her ribs would be even more stiff after laying down for so long.

Detective Peralta needed to take care of his partner.

Jake needed to care of his soulmate.

"I'll be right back Amy," Jake whispered, as he got up and tucked the covers around her, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

He headed to his freezer and pulled out two ice packs. He was always getting hurt one way or another. After his attempt to jump over a package of exploding fireworks he decided to invest in actual medical supplies. He wrapped them in a dish towel before heading back over the bed.

Jake placed one on the right side of Amy's face where she was hit with the wine bottle. As soon as she felt the cold on her face, she instantly turned away, trying to distance herself. Her eyes flickered underneath her eyelids but she didn't stir.

Pulling the covers back just a bit, he slide the second ice pack onto her ribs between her shirt and his hoodie that Amy was wearing. She groaned at the new sensation and tried to curl herself in.

"Shh it's ok Ames," Jake comforted, putting a hand on her shoulders and pushing her back on the bed. "I got you. I got you." 

Next he grabbed the bucket from underneath his sink and placed it by the bed. Even if she hadn't had the concussion, the five drinks she had only a few hours ago would probably yield a bucket. He also grabbed a couple water bottles and placed them on his bedside. He wished he had ginger ale, that was Amy's favorite when she wasn't feeling good.

Jake wasn't entirely sure if he should give her pain pills when she woke, even if it was something mild like ibuprofen. He vaguely remembered Amy telling him that you always need to be careful mixing concussions and blood thinners. Damn it, why didn't he listen.

He should have listen to every word she ever said. He should have picked up the clues that she had fallen in love with him. He should have seen the double-tuck. Jake knew on some level that she cared for him, but to hear her say she was in love with him was more then he hoped for. And look what he did, instead of saying 'I love you' back, he turned her life upside down.

Jake bite his lip debating on how best to help his soulmate next. Going to the bathroom he grabbed Amy's phone. Thankfully, he had a charger for her it. Plugging it in, he also turned off her alarms. She needed to rest as long as possible if she was going to heal properly.

He quickly texted Boyle and told him there was no way in hell he was coming into work tomorrow. Jake wasn't going to leave Amy side until he knew for sure she was OK, both mentally and physically. Both were going to take a hell of a lot time.

Amy still needed to go into the precinct tomorrow to give a statement, but considering her condition and the fact Hoytsman and the other two thugs are being detained there, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. The precinct was like a second home to the both of them, but he was worried that not only would Amy be overwhelmed but that she would hide it and try to work through it. Jake texted Terry asking to put them in for a sick day and if he could come here tomorrow to take the statement instead. He knew that Holt wouldn't like it but he would deal with him later.

This was the best he could do for her now...until she wakes up.

He sat back down on the bed near her feet and contemplated on what he should say to her. He knew he screw up big time. He should have tried to tell her the day they met. He should have tried to tell her everyday since then. He should have told her the day he fell in love with her. Not that he could pin point the exact moment.

Jake fell in love with Amy slowly, subtly but in a beautifully chaotic way.

He smiled a bit remembering the banter they had the other day over the idea that hot dog is technically considered a taco and a hamburger is still considered a sandwich. Or the time that perp they were chasing had him pin down and Amy swooped in a tackled him to the ground. She teased him for being the damsel-in-distress, but he could still see the look of relief in her eyes.

"No," Amy murmured terrified, her head turning on the pillow.

Her body started to twist on the bed, fighting an invisible monster. Her arms came up over her head in effort to protect herself. Amy's breathing increased as she relived her ordeal in her sleep, the nightmare vivid and unyielding.

Jake was instantly by her side. Sitting down next to her, he placed his left hand on her shoulder, holding her down. The hand holding her name gently caressed her face, rubbing his thumb through her falling tears.

"Amy, Amy," Jake quietly called to her.

He repeated her name getting a little louder with every passing second. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. Jake could punch or beat up or arrest bad guys, but he couldn't stop nightmares from coming to the one person who didn't deserve them.

Amy could hear someone calling to her. It didn't sound like Hoytsman and she was sure the other four men didn't even know her name. The voice sounded desperate and worried, but also safe and warm. Like a friend calling out over a distant horizon. Wait, no. Not a friend...but a soulmate.

Slowly the dark dream was pushed away in her mind and in its place was warm hands and a smooth voice.

"Jake," Amy whispered, her throat dry and eyes still closed.

"Yeah Amy, it me," Jake reassured her. "Open your eyes."

She could feel him wiping the tears from her face and brushing her hair back. His hands were surprisingly gentle and warm. Amy turned her face into them seeking out the comfort. She wanted to stay like that forever, safe, with her eye closed and her partner watching her back. But Jake wasn't her partner anymore...he was so much more now.

Amy opened her eyes and saw his blurry outline. Her vision was so unsteady she swore she was seeing double. Nausea was starting to crawl up her stomach, but she pushed it down. When he finally came into focus, he was staring at her with such tenderness...and guilt.

"Whaa," Amy rasped out, she tried to swallow but her throat was like sandpaper.

"Hold on, I'll get you water," Jake said, grabbing a water from the bedside table.

Amy moved to sit up, but her strength was almost non-existent. The throbbing in the various parts of her body wasn't helping in the slightest. Thankfully it was dull compared to what is was before. When did she get in Jake's bed?

"I'm going to help you sit up," Jake explained quietly while wrapping his hands around her shoulders.

Amy nodded and bit back a groan as he slowly pulled her up into sitting position. Jake's arm came around her back as he grabbed some pillows and stuffed them behind her. Her face instantly turned red as she fell forwards into his shoulder, partially because she was embarrassed, partially because she was this close to his body.

"You're ok, everythings ok," Jake reassured as he gently settled her back against the pillows. 

"Here Ames," he said, unscrewing the lid of the water and holding it out for her.

With shaking hands, she took the bottle and down it in a few gulps, the cool liquid easing her throat. Putting the empty bottle on the bedside table, she closed her eyes and took a minute to steady her breathing. When she opened them she saw Jake moved a couple inches back. Amy appreciated that he didn't want to crowd her. Her head was spinning with questions, but she needed to start somewhere.

"So," Amy started but paused unsure what she should say next.

"So," Jake repeated, equally unsure.

They were both silent for a minute, looking at each other with tired eyes.

"How are you feeling," Jake broke the silence. He actually really needed to know in case a hospital trip was warranted.

"I'm uh...I'm ok," Amy responded, that was when she noticed the seeping cold on her ribs, like a ball of snow.

Amy stiffly lifted Jake's hoodie and saw the ice pack, then she noticed her phone charging on the night stand and a bucket near the bed. How long was she out?

"What happened," Amy asked, she already knew through. It was coming back to her. All of it.

She watched as Jake bite his lip, and the most shit-eating-grin ever grew on his face.

"You fainted like a princess," Jake teased.

"I did not!" Amy retorted angrily, "I passed out gracefully."

"Sure you did," Jake smiled, he saw her eyes dart to his right wrist.

Amy reached out timidly for Jake's right hand. She watched as he slowly extended it, turning it over to reveal her name. Taking his hand, Amy softly brushed her fingertips over her name. The letters were bold and dark, the cursive similar if not exact to how she signs her name. Jake gave a small laugh.

"That tickles."

She couldn't believe it. She was Jake's soulmate and he was hers. She often time fantasized about it, but she never thought in a million years it was true. She was relieved. She was happy. She was confused. She was...hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me," Amy demanded, looking up. There was a fire in her eyes that no exhaustion could keep out.

Jake bite his lip again. Over the years he made a hundred reasons why he decided not to tell her, but they all boiled down to just one ingredient.

"I was scared," Jake admitted, his voice low.

"I was scared that you be disappointed. I was scared that things would change between us. I was scared they were going to separate us at work. I was scared that you would get hurt on the job. I was so, so scared that you would only love me because of it," Jake continued his tears unstoppable.

"Jake," Amy whispered, her hand holding his wrist hard.

"I'm so sorry, Ames. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry I was coward," Jake paused, wiping the tears from his face and pulling his hand through his hair.

"But Amy I fell in love with you. It took me some time to realize it. But I love you for who you are, not because of biology or fate or destiny. I love you for how smart you are. I love you for how kind and sweet you are. I love you Amy Santiago for who you are...and I wanted so badly for it to be the same way for you. "

The only sound between them was their breathing. Steady but unsure, not really knowing what would be happen to them next. For Jake, it was almost like a coin flipped in the air between them. Turning and turning, the silver flashing in the light, waiting to reveal what the decision was.

Amy scooted closer to Jake and punched him in the arm. It was light, half-hearted kind of punch that she mostly reserved for when they were joking around with each other.

"That was for not telling me, " Amy explained, a smirk in the corner of her lips.

"And this," Amy grabbed his neck and leaned in, "is for carrying me like a princess to bed."

She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"This is for finally telling me," she said kissing his left cheek.

"This is for admitting to me why," she said kissing his right cheek.

"This is let you know, that I, Amy Santiago love you Jake Peralta, not because you are my soul mate but because you are the best dancer, best immature baby man, best goofball, best partner and the best man I have ever known...I love you."

They both couldn't help but smile as their lips joined for a second time that night. It was soft and slow. Nothing like the throws of passion and urgency they felt before. This was what love was in its most basic, primal form, a simple kiss.

A new light entered the apartment, and they broke away. Looking out the window they saw the first rays of sunlight coming over the snowy Brooklyn skyline. The night had ended finally, and it had brought them a long way from where it had began. Jake looked over and saw the rays illuminating Amy's face, it's warm glow capturing her beauty perfectly.

"Work's going to be hell today," Amy said tired, still looking at the sunrise.

"Oh no, we're not going into work today," Jake said getting up from the bed. He walked over to the window and closed his blinds.

"But Captain Holt expects us to come in," Amy argued. Recently kidnapped or not she still had a job to do and reputation to keep.

"I already texted Terry, he put us in for a sick day. You need to rest," Jake said in an unusual no nonsense tone. It was almost sexy. "You didn't sleep at all."

"Yes I did," she said motioning to the bed.

"Fainting doesn't count as sleeping," Jake retorted.

"Gracefully passed out," Amy corrected him, pointing her finger at him. Her eyelids were getting heavy through and the bed was comfortable.

"Yeah that doesn't count," Jake said, as he came back to the bed and started tucking the blankets back in around her. Amy looked like she was about to argue back, her lips starting to pout in the most adorable way.

"Lets get a few hours of sleep and then we'll see how we feel," he compromised.

"Ok," Amy agreed, eyes already drooping.

Jake couldn't help himself, he moved in and kissed her lips. A quick, chaste one but the novelty of it was still amazing and new. Her lips were the softest he ever felt. Jake could feel her smile against his cheek.

He began to move away from the bed to the couch, when he felt her grab his arm.

"Where are you going," she asked, a little fear laced in her voice.

"To the couch."

"Stay," Amy asked, pulling him down to the bed.

He didn't need to be asked twice.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake took a deep breath as he woke up. The first thing that occurred to him was the warmth wrapped around his body. He opened his eyes and saw Amy's sleeping face. The second thing that occurred to him was that he was the luckiest man in the world. 

His forehead was rested against hers. Amy's hand was bunched tightly in shirt, even as she slept. Jake's hand was still holding the ice pack in place on Amy's ribs, even through it was no longer cold. They were on their sides facing each other, both unwilling to let the other out of their sight. 

Jake smiled, glad that she was resting peacefully. He had stayed awake as long as possible to make sure she wasn't going to have anymore night terrors. Even in the limited light he could see her bruises were starting to darken. This was going to be a hard week for her. 

Taking the ice pack off her, he tossed it over to the bedside table. Jake then gently rubbed Amy's hand till she let go of his shirt. He sat up and dug his phone out of his jeans that he didn't even bother to change out of last night. He squinted at the light and read that he had a couple missed calls and texts from everyone in the precinct. Jake wasn't surprised he slept till three in the afternoon. 

Looking over at Amy he debated about waking her up. She still needed to give her statement and knowing her, she would go into a lot of detail. He saw that Terry wanted him to text back when Amy was ready to talk. Jake wished they could delay this, but they would need it in the next forty-eight hours for the charges to stick. 

He stomach rumbled a bit and he was sure Amy would be starved when she woke up. Jake texted Terry and asked him to come over in an hour-ish but also to bring by some food for them. He quickly typed in Amy's favorite from the Polish place down the street from the nine-nine. 

He then answered Boyle's thousands of texts about Amy's condition and, no, he did not propose marriage to her yet. Gina texted and asked if the kidnappers delivered Amy back because she was so annoying. Rosa asked if Amy wanted some dope anti-psychotics. Why are all of his co-workers so weird?

Amy groaned quietly beside him, and Jake laid back down next to her. He brushed the hair away from her face trying to getting coax her back awake. 

Amy was having a good dream for a change. She wasn't quite sure what it was about. Jake was there through and it was nice and warm. Amy felt her dull pain pull her out of her sleep and she groaned. God, see felt like hell. But the gentle fingers carding through her hair felt like heaven. 

Opening her eyes, she smiled when she saw Jake. She never thought she would actually wake up next to him and she was the luckiest woman in world. He smiled back, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. 

"Good morning," he whispered. 

"Good morning," she whispered. 

They stayed like that for a bit, just laying down and enjoying being close. Amy's eyes lazily blinked open and closed as sleep kept trying to pull her back under. 

"Hey stay awake," Jake said, slowly rubbing his thumb against her face. 

"Mmmm ok," Amy replied tiredly, eyes closed. 

Jake smiled, and leaned over kissing her forehead. He would let her sleep a bit longer. He climbed off the bed and used the bathroom. He vaguely wondered how much longer it would be in their relationship before they could pee with the door open. That was weird. 

He also realized now that since they had confessed love and the fact that they were soulmates, he would actually need to take her on a date. They technically had one planned for Friday, but due to recent events that might have to be rescheduled. 

Walking out he sat back down on the bed next to her, placing the first aid kit on the bedside table. Checking his phone he saw that Terry was on his way over. He should really get her up so she could prepare. 

"Ames," Jake murmured, rubbing his hand up and down her spine. 

"I'm awake," Amy replied, turning onto her back and looking up at him. 

She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, wincing when she hit a cut on her face. 

"How do you feel?"

"I'm ok," she croaked unconvincingly. 

"I'm going to change the bandages on your head. Is that ok," Jake asked, taking the antiseptic out. 

"You don't have to do that," Amy said sitting up and leaning against the headboard. 

"Well Amy, if they get infected, they're going to have to cut off your head," Jake teased, "and that's my second favorite part of you."

"Oh second favorite, what's your first."

"Your butt," Jake said unashamed. 

Amy giggled a bit, her face turning red. They have always joked around, but this was a new flirty type of joking. This time she knew Jake actually meant it. 

Leaning forward she grabbed his wrinkled, plaid shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Jake grabbed the back of her neck, tangling his hand in her hair. The kiss started out simple and sweet, but then got deeper and faster. They could feel an urgency and the intoxication of being close. 

Jake's phone buzzed between them and he reluctantly pulled away. Checking it, he saw that Terry needed to get into his building. Shit, he should have asked him to come a bit later.

"What's up," Amy asked looking at his phone. 

"Uh...Terry's coming over to take your statement and he's here," Jake said, getting up and walking over to the panel by the door to buzz him up. 

"I thought we were supposed to go into the precinct," Amy responded, climbing out of bed. She couldn't help but gasp lightly in pain. 

"Well, I figured you would be more comfortable giving your statement here," Jake admitted. 

Amy looked up from her bag that she was digging through and smiled at him. She thought it was sweet that Jake was trying to protect her. It reminded her of the time a perp pushed her out a first floor window and for three weeks he unconsciously position himself between her and any windows and doorways. Or the time she spilled coffee on her shirt so Jake dumped ranch dressing on his. In some form or another he always looked out for her. 

"Thanks. I'm going to get changed," Amy said grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom. 

There was a knock on the door, Jake walked over and opened it to reveal the entire nine-nine squad crammed in the hallway. Each was holding some sort of take-out or groceries. 

"What are you guys all doing here," he asked as they pushed passed him and into the apartment. 

"Well you will probably die from lack of beef jerky soon," Gina said putting a brown paper bag on the counter and unloading it. 

"Yeah you're useless," Rosa added putting a two pizza boxes down on the table. 

"I brought Indian food," Boyle said, unloading Styrofoam containers. 

"I actually brought you the requested food," Terry said, placing the plastic bags next to the pizza. 

"Yes, I brought eggs. They are a good source of protein," Captain Holt said putting a single carton of eggs in the fridge. 

"Ooookkk," Jake said, observing the food infested scene. 

"Oh hey guys," Amy said, coming out of the bathroom. She was dressed in pair of yoga pants and NYPD t-shirt. "I thought only Terry was coming." 

"That was the plan," Terry answered, "but they all wanted to see how you were doing."

"Plus Boyle told us about you two being soulmates," Gina blurted, eyes on her phone. 

"BOYLE," Jake yelled. Why did he ever tell anyone before he told Amy. 

"Oh shit! You didn't tell her yet?" Terry yelled, turning to Jake arms flexed. 

"No, he told me last night," Amy jumped in. 

"OMG YES," Boyle screamed. 

"SHUT UP," everyone yelled back at him. 

Everyone became really quiet as they stared at Jake and Amy standing side by side. It was the first time they all seen him without the leather cuff on, and the pale skin made the black letters pop even more. They all knew something was going to happen between them but they didn't know it was going to run this deep. 

"Amy I brought you some food. You should eat," Terry broke the silence, handing her the bag and motioning for her to take a seat at the table. 

"Yeah everyone dig in. Thanks for bringing to the food," Jake insisted, sitting down next to Amy opening the pizza box

"Aww thanks Sarge! How did you know I like the potato pancakes," Amy asked digging in. 

"I didn't, Jake texted me," he answered sitting on her other side.

Amy smiled and lightly nudged him, a silent thank you between them. Everyone took some of the various foods and found seating where they could in his small apartment. 

"How are you feeling today Detective Santiago," Captain Holt said from across the room. 

"I'm ok," Amy said between mouthfuls of pierogies. Normally she wouldn't think of eating in front of her captain, but she was just so hungry. 

"Oh course she is Cap. Amy's the bomb," Gina said surprisingly genuine, "that much perfume that one guy was wearing would have killed me."

Amy dropped her fork, the metal clattering on the table. She could still smell him. She could still feel the desperation of her fight. The uncertainty about whether last night would be her last night, was still fresh in her mind. The prospect of never seeing Jake again was all to much for her. 

"Ames it ok," Jake whispered, running his hand across her shoulders. Her breathing had started to increase. 

"Yes Amy, everything will be ok," Terry said gently. He got his notebook out and clicked open his pen. He hated doing this part with every victim, much less with his friend. 

"I'm ok," Amy repeated, giving them both a small unconvincing smile. 

"Take your time, but can you start describing the events of last night," Terry asked. 

"She kicked ass that's what happened," Rosa answered. 

"Yeah she Lara Croft-ed her way out," Boyle said. 

Amy gave a small laugh and began to retell her story. The precinct chimed in through out the whole process in an effort to keep it light. Like the team...no like the family they were, they gave her words of encouragement and small teases. Jake brought out some beers and everyone just kind of got into a rhythm of talking and laughing, distracting Amy from the trauma of it. 

"Then you guys showed up," she finished, looking at Jake. He was looking back at her, his green eyes tender. 

"Tight, so how did Jake tell you," Rosa asked. 

"More importantly who confessed love first," Boyle asked, getting his wallet out. 

"We don't need to go into that," Jake started, knowing this was about the side bet. 

"I did," Amy confessed interrupting Jake. 

"Yes," Rosa celebrating getting up to high-five Terry. 

Charles got up too and placed forty dollars on the table, as did Rosa. Gina then took out some cash as well and placed it on top. Terry fished out his wallet and did the same. Captain Holt got up and walked over to the couple at the table and placed two hundred dollars on the growing pile of cash. Slowly he pushed it over to them. 

"Whats this," Jake asked, utterly confused. 

"It's the money from our bet. We decided to give it to you guys," Terry explained, "You can use it for whatever, but we were thinking you guys could go away for a week. Rest a bit." 

"Go away. Where too," Amy asked, staring at the group. 

"Kevin and I have a small cabin in Vermont," Captain Holt said, "its about a five hour drive but if you two leave tomorrow you should be able to have a full six days there." 

"Wow, a cabin," Jake said, in disbelief. As nice as that sounded to have Amy alone in a cabin for week, it might be too soon for her. It might be too soon in their relationship. 

"Yes, think of it as an apology. Amy, you getting kidnapped last night was entirely my fault," Holt confessed taking the last seat at the table across from her. 

"Captain, no one could have known that Hoytsman had targeted me," Amy reassured him. 

"Yeah, we had no idea he was even out of jail," Jake added, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"But I did," Holt replied, "I received a notification from the District Attorney that Hoytsman entered a plea deal. He had information about a money laundering operation from one of his former clients. He successfully exchanged the names for no jail time. I didn't think he was going to be a violent threat so I did not think to inform you or Peralta." 

In a uncharacteristic moved Captain Holt reached out and placed his hand over Amy's left hand. 

"I realize now that was a mistake. I apologize for this oversight, and I'm so sorry that you got hurt because of it," Holt finished, emotion clearly in his voice. 

"It my fault too," Jake said, grabbing Amy's other hand, "when he took me hostage a few months ago. He saw your name on my wrist. I thought he was too high to remember, so I didn't think anything would come of it." 

"No its not your fault, both you," Amy declared, tears at the corner of her eyes. "Jake, even if my name wasn't on your wrist, he would have come for me because I was your partner. I'm glad he targeted me and not your mom or you again." 

"And Captain Holt, I understand why you didn't tell Jake or I. In our line of work we make a lot of enemies, and it was unlikely that he would try anything again," Amy said, squeezing his hand.

"The important thing is that you are ok," Terry added, closing his notebook. He would need to go back to the precinct and start on the report soon. 

"I'm ok. I have my squad backing me up," Amy responded, turning around and looking at her family gratefully. 

"Regardless, I have scheduled both you and Peralta to have the tomorrow and and the entire next week off," Holt insisted, "I have been waiting for Peralta to reveal your connection to each other for some time now. A vacation will do the both of you good." 

"Wait you knew," Jake asked, his voice raising in shock. 

"Detectives I knew you were soulmates the moment I saw the pair of you," he responded vaguely. 

"Ok then," Jake nodded. 

"I knew too," Gina yelled from across the room, "I've known you since you we were babies. Did you honestly think I didn't know your soulmate is the most boring person alive." 

"Thank you for you input Gina," Jake said flatly. 

Amy sat there watching the back and forth with a small, tired smile. She marveled about how less then twenty-four hours ago, they all sat in the bull pen doing paperwork. Most of them completely unaware of her soulmates real name. 

"Amy if you want I can go to your apartment and pack you some clothes," Gina offered.

"And I'll go with her to make sure she doesn't steal anything," Rosa offered as well. 

"I appreciate it. I really do," Amy said conflicted, "but don't you guys need me to identify the men. Jake and I still have two cases open, and I still need to get my apartment sorted out."

"Don't worry Amy, we'll take care of everything," Boyle reassured her, "we got the door fixed this morning and some cleaners are getting in there tomorrow." 

"And I took over your cases today," Rosa added. 

"Detective Santiago, think of it as a direct order, " Holt said, taking out an envelope and handing it to Jake. "Here are the directions and the keys. Do not touch my antique bottled ships." 

Jake accepted the letter, opened up the directions. He was pretty sure his Mustang could make the trip. He looked over at Amy and saw that she was on the verge of agreement. 

"We'll take my car," Amy stated looking at the distance on the map. There was no way she was driving that distance with no heat. 

"You sure you're up for it," Jake asked. They barely had time to discuss their relationship, let alone discuss going on a romantic getaway. 

"Yeah, getting away will be a good thing," she said, squeezing his hand, "and I'll be with you." 

Jake leaned over and kissed her. He didn't care if he was in front of his boss or that Boyle was taking their picture. He didn't care that the last twenty-four hours have been hell. Jake only cared about kissing the woman he loved. 

 

After giving Rosa and Gina a list of what she needed from her apartment, the squad left them to go back home. Amy again felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world, not just because of Jake, but because of the family that came to her in her time of need. She was dreading giving the statement, but they all made it as easy as possible for her. 

Amy and Jake tiredly packed up the food and putting on Jeopardy in the background. Jake was surprised she wasn't shouting out the answers, but even after sleeping all day she was still tired. 

"Ames, want to get to bed?" Jake asked, getting an ice pack out of the freezer for her ribs. 

"Yeah," she replied, moving to get into bed. 

Jake cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling, as he watched her cuddle up on the bed. After shutting the lights off, he joined her, moving into the same position from this morning, placing the ice pack on her side. 

"I have to remember to bring Scrabble tomorrow," Amy murmured, sleep already pulling her in. 

"I'll remind you," Jake said, through he probably won't. 

"I love you," he whispered, leaning over and kissing her forehead, before pulling her close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your support!  
> Quick note, this chapter does contain some smut so I bumped the ratings.  
> Let me know what you think.

Jake awoke to the smell of burning food. The neighbors down the hall were always burning something, be it food, incense or weed, however this felt more in his immediate vicinity. Bolting up in bed, he was greeted with the sight of his soulmate struggling gloriously in the kitchen. 

"Shit, shit, shit," he heard Amy curse as she tried in vain to save the scrambled eggs in the pan. 

Amy was never a good cook. There were always way more important things to study rather then traditional domestic skills. However, as the eggs that Captain Holt brought turned into literal ashes, she began to realize that one lesson couldn't hurt. When she woke up and saw her soulmates' peaceful face, she couldn't help but want to do something nice for him. 

"You ok Ames," Jake said, getting up from his bed and putting on a hoodie. 

"No... I am yes, the eggs are not ok," Amy said holding up the frying pan for him to see. 

"Yeah, you successfully made lava," Jake admitted with a laugh. 

"Sorry," Amy apologized, her big eyes looking up at him in the most adorable way. 

Jake toke the pan from her and threw it in the sink. Turning on his heals he grabbed Amy gently around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Amy was still at first, still unused to intimacy with him, but then the heat in his body and the fireworks in her mind caught up with her. Placing her hands on the side of his face, she pulled in him deeper. This was turning out to be a good morning. 

"Thank you for burning breakfast," Jake mumbled to her as they parted. Amy's head was resting on his chest and he could feel her giggle against his body. 

"You're welcome," she said looking up at him, "I hope pizza is good, since that and some beef jerky is the only food you have left." 

"Favorite food for my favorite meal," he replied moving to the fridge, "with my favorite girl." 

Amy blushed at the comment. She really needed to get her emotions under control, especially if this was going to be the new norm. Grabbing two plates she took a seat at the table, watching Jake put the pizza in the oven to warm up. Her phone buzzed and saw it was Rosa. Her and Gina were coming over in an hour to give her some of her things from the apartment. 

Butterflies started in her stomach as she thought about their destination. Less then two days ago they were co-workers, now they were going to a romantic cabin. Amy hoped this wasn't too fast for Jake. What if they spent too much time together and he got sick of her?

"Ames, what are you thinking," Jake asked, sitting down at the table with the pizza. He could see her face lost in thought. 

"Are you sure you want to spend a week alone in a cabin with me?" she answered with little confidence in her voice, "I know I could be a bit...much at times."

Jake was silent for a moment as he took in her concern. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault. There were times when he wasn't the nicest to her. Over the years maybe he joked a bit too often and hard about her being an overbearing control freak. 

"Amy, if Bruce Willis knocked on my door right now and asked me to re-enact Die Hard with him for the next week. I would turn him down," Jake declared, his voice firm. "I would love to spend a week with you... in Holt's cabin or here if you are more comfortable."

"Wow you would turn down John McClane," Amy responded impressed. 

"In a heart beat," he assured her, "but do you actually want to go? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I mean I want to go, I just want to make sure it's not too fast for you," she answered truthfully. 

"Amy...I've been waiting...I mean I've waited way too long to tell you and... to have you," Jake breathed, "I love you and I want spend as much time with you as humanly possible." 

He watched as Amy gave him a rare smile. Jake only saw it maybe twice in the years he knew her. It wide and reached her eyes, making small dimples in her cheeks. It was a smile of confidence and trust. It was a smile of the assurity of what was to come. 

"Well good, cause you're stuck with me," Amy said, taking a bite of her pizza.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember Amy just cause you're soulmates, doesn't mean you can't die alone," Gina said handing her her suitcase. 

They were outside Jake's apartment packing for their trip. Rosa and Jake went to retrieve Amy's car, while her and Gina brought down the bags. 

"Thank you for reminding me Gina," Amy replied coldly, "and for my clothes." 

"Any time kiddo, I also put some extra stuff you didn't ask for in there," Gina said giving her a not-so-subtle wink. 

"Oh geez, you didn't dump glitter in there again, did you?" 

"No, in all seriousness I'm super glad you are ok. There's some herbal tea from my psychic that really good on bruises," Gina leaned in and whispered, "and it makes you really good in the sack." 

"Aww thanks!" Amy exclaimed her face blushing. She often fantasized about having Jake...intimately but now it was an actual possibility. Her heart began to race just thinking about it and she was now even more anxious to get to the cabin. 

"And...I'm glad that Jake finally told you. You two super nerds really deserve each other," Gina finished as Jake pulled up to the curb in Amy's car. 

Amy ignored the nerd comment and leaned in and hugged her, despite her protest. Gina wasn't always the nicest, but deep down she cared about everyone in the nine-nine. Even her childhood friend's boring soulmate. Amy thanked her and Rosa again for all their help and walked to the curb. 

"Ames, you ready?" Jake asked getting out of the car. Walking over he grabbed his duffel and her suitcase and started loading them in the trunk. 

"Yup," Amy replied, getting in to the passenger seat and waving goodbye to Rosa and Gina. 

Normally she would never dream of letting Jake drive her car, but there was no way she could stay awake the entire five hour drive. Her ribs were still aching and the pills she took were starting to kick in making her drowsy. Jake waved bye and got into the driver seat, bringing up the directions on his phone. 

"Oh wait did w..."

"I packed Scrabble, Monopoly and several Sudoku and crossword books," Jake cut off Amy, as he pulled off into the Brooklyn traffic. 

"Aww you remembered," Amy responded impressed. 

"Well yeah, knowing Holt there's going to be like no electricity, let alone a TV."

"Oh God, how will you survive," she teased. 

"Well I brought my lap top and all the Die Hard's."

Amy snuggled up against the seat, one of Jake's hoodies keeping her warm. That was a perk of being his soulmate...or should she call herself his girlfriend. 

"We were supposed to go out for drinks tonight," Amy acknowledged. 

"That's why I brought tequila," Jake replied, giving her a small smirk. 

"So...when you said rain check on Wednesday night. Was that you asking me on a date?" she asked quietly. 

Jake was silent for a minute drumming his fingers on the stirring wheel. In that moment he wasn't really sure what he had in mind when he rescheduled that drink, other then wanting to see her again outside of work. He wasn't really sure if he was going to tell her yet about them being soulmates. 

"Yes and no," Jake said seriously, "After you left in the cab I went to Charles' house where we were planning on how to tell you. I wanted that to be our first date." 

"Oh, well how were you going to do it, if I didn't get..." Amy paused unwilling to go into further detail. 

"Well I was thinking of doing like a scavenger hunt or making you a crossword," Jake admitted. He couldn't help but feel looking back that might have been a dumb idea. 

"A puzzle," she replied slowly, a smirk in the side of her lips. "I would have liked that. Maybe you can use that in the future...for something else."

"Good to know," Jake said, giving her a smug smile. He knew exactly what he could use it for.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a cute cabin," Amy remarked as they pulled up through the wooded drive way. 

"What a small cabin," Jake replied taking in the sight. 

Nestled in the snow was tiny log cabin. It almost looked like it could be apart of history with the rocking chairs on the front poach and the pile of firewood next to the red door. Jake smiled as he knew Amy was going to love this.

"I hope we brought enough food," Jake said as he got out of the car. The sky was a deep gray as the clouds swirled fast in the upper atmosphere. He could feel the snow coming in the wet, cold air around them. 

"We got like two cart load of groceries. I mean half of it was orange soda and booze," Amy replied getting out of the car and opening the back door, "but I think we should be covered for the week." 

They had stopped at a grocery store about an hour before they got to the cabin to get some provisions for the week. It was a good thing they did, not only was the cabin thirty minutes from the closet store, the weather wasn't likely going to permit them to travel much. Which was fine for them, both were willing to leave the outside world a bit. 

Both Jake and Amy had splurged on getting junk food, although Amy did insist on getting real food, like meats and veggies. While Amy was busy looking at something called quinoa, Jake grabbed a box of condoms. He would never pressure Amy, especially since she was still injured, but it couldn't help to be prepared. He ached for her for so long, and he had a feeling she did as well. 

"Good, cause I think we are going to be snowed in," Jake observed, getting some of the bag out. 

Amy was getting giddy with excitement as they made their way to front door and unlocked it with the keys Holt gave them. Stepping inside the chilly room they discovered a cozy but modern looking one room cabin. The red brick fire place was to the right, with a large flat screen mounted over it. Two comfy looking brown leather couches sat in front of it with several warm blankets laying over the back. Book shelves lined the walls filled the brim with large volumes. 

The small kitchen was along the back wall, the deep brown cabinets mixing nicely with the vintage appliances. A small hand carved table stood in the middle of the room. A door to what she guessed was the bathroom was the near the left back end of the cabin. 

Lastly, a large bed sat in the corner tucked between two windows. The many pillows and plush blankets looked so inviting and...tempting. Heat was starting in her face as she thought about cuddling up with Jake later tonight. Her body was still stiff from her bruises but she been waiting for him for so long. Maybe she would mix some alcohol with the tea Gina gave her for some encouragement. 

"I'll start the fire," Jake said putting the bags on the counter and walking over to the fire place. "How hard can it be?" 

After several attempts and almost setting the couch up in flames, they had a nice roaring fire, that was warming up the room. They had unloaded the car and put the food away just in time for the heavy snowflakes to start floating down gently from the sky.

"Noice," Jake said as he rummaged through his boss's DVD collection, "they have the entire Indiana Jones box set." 

"Oh put on Raiders of the Lost Ark, that is easily the best," Amy said sitting down with a bowl of popcorn. 

"Damn," Jake whispered and turned around to look at his soulmate, "I love you." 

"I love you too," Amy replied with a easy smile. "Now sit your butt down. I'm getting cold and you're always a furnace." 

"And you're always a freezer," Jake said grabbing a blanket and plopping down next to her. 

They started the movie sitting comfortably next to each other, by the time Indiana Jones meets up with Marion, they were cuddled together tightly. Amy's head resting on Jake's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

Amy looked up at Jake's face, his normally clean shaven face had stubble, something that she always found attractive. The light from the fire place danced around the room, flickering and resting as it made his eyes glow. Amy had already down two cups of her love tea/boozy mix and she was feeling the heavy heat around her body. She reached up and placed a gentle hand on the side of his face, rubbing her thumb over his rough cheek. God, he was handsome.

Jake turned his head down towards her and saw lust shining bright in her eyes. He saw the raw need in her face. It matched his desire for her exactly, that desire that was burning since the day he meet her. 

Their lips crushed together hard and fast. They kissed with the fierceness of two people that might be ripped apart at any moment, and in this uncertain world, it has happen and could happen again. They moved the urgency of two people that were kept apart for far too long and needed desperately to make up for lost time. 

Amy clutched at the back of his head and his shoulders as she moved to straddle him. Jake's hand moving along her waist, coming up under his shirt. He marveled at her soft and smooth skin, following the ridges of her spine, his fingers played with the clasp of her bra. 

Amy gave a small giggle and pulled apart, she gave Jake a seductive look before taking off her shirt and tossing it aside. Leaning forward she started nibbling Jake's ear. In turn he brought lips down to her shoulder, kissing slowly towards her neck. Amy moaned and arched her back as his lips traveled down her throat. 

Jake's lips moved up and captured her mouth in another searing kiss. Amy's hands gripping his hair tightly and Jake's hands gripping the roundness of her ass. He could feel the tightness growing in his jeans. He needed her now. 

Gripping her underneath her thighs he stood up from the couch. Amy laughed as she brought her legs around his waist, a mischievous grin on her face as she continued to bite his neck. 

"Carrying me to bed is becoming a habit I see," she joked as Jake carefully navigated to the bed. 

"You can carry me next time," he teased, pretending to drop her before hiking her up higher on his waist. 

Amy laughed and wrapped her arm tightly around his neck. They reached the bed, but he didn't put her down yet. Their eyes locked, both of their pupils expanding in the low light. As Amy breathed in, Jake breathed out. They never felt more in-sync with each other. 

"Are you sure," Jake asked in a whisper. 

"Yes," Amy answered, "oh god yes." 

That was enough for him. He gently laid her across the bed and was immediately on top of her, kneeling between her legs as he kissed her neck. Amy grabbed the bottom of the back of his shirt and tugged it over his head. Her hand roaming down the muscles of his back and grabbed his butt. 

Jake's gentle kisses traveled down her chest and onto her stomach, exploring her body with great attention. His hands roamed over her sides, her olive skin starting to get goose bumps in the cold air. Amy arched her back at the feel of his hands, and Jake swore it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. 

When he reached the top of her jeans, he looked up and gave her a smirk. Grabbing the material with his teeth he unbid the button, pulling the zipper down with his lips. Amy's heart started to pound at what she guessed, was a sample of his skills. Slowly he pulled her jeans off her legs and throw them behind him. 

Amy lips were starting to feel cold and lonely, so she hooked her hand underneath his arms and pulled him back on top of her with strength the surprised even herself. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she continued to kiss him. Bringing her thighs to his side, she quickly flipped them so she was on top. 

Jake laid breathless and surprised on his back as he stared up at the beauty on top of him. The firelight dancing across her face, increasing the look of pure desire. He was achingly hard, as she grinded down on him. Amy leaned down towards him and nibbled at his ear. 

"My turn," she whispered seductively. 

A shiver of anticipation ran down Jake as Amy trailed her tongue and lips down the side of his face. His stubble lightly scratching at her as she gave a small bite on his Adam's apple. She continued down his sternum, her nails dragging across his chest. She heard him hiss in pleasure, looking up she saw him bite his lip and look at her with greed. Amy swore it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. 

Reaching his pants, she held his gaze as her hands slowly unbutton and unzipped them. Leaning down she brought her lips to the area below his belly button and inched his pants down with each kiss. Standing on the floor, she pulled off his pants and threw them next to hers. 

Jake felt Amy climb back on top of him and bring her lips to the right side of his jaw. He was lost in pleasure, but he needed more. His hands came gently to the side of her ribs, still mindful of her injury, and traced his fingers along till he came to her bra strap. Amy was impressed as he was able to undo it with one hand, she leaned back and let her bra slip off. 

"You're beautiful," Jake breathed as he took in his soulmate. 

She smiled back and Jake took the moment to flip them. The surprise in Amy's face couldn't hide her arousal. His lips coming down on her nipple, as his hand cupped her other breast. Amy let out a breath, her fingers tangled in his hair. 

"Jake," she whispered, the heat coming down her spine and stomach. "I need you." 

He moved up and captured her lips, but he pulled back before she could kiss back, cutting her off in a tease. 

"I'll be right back," he said, stepping off the bed and walking to his bag. 

Grabbing the condoms, he moved back to Amy. She had moved the covers down and was resting on her side against the pillow, the white sheet draped over her gracefully. He stopped, completely immobilized by her beauty. Then he remembered, that she was his and he would waited long enough. He walked slowly to the bed, wanting to take in and savor every moment of what was to come. 

Amy saw his hesitation but didn't feel insecure about it. She could feel his want and desire. She needed him now. Amy reached her hand out and he took it, allowing himself to be pulled back on the bed. He settled down next to her, and brought a tender hand to the side of her face. Amy turned in and kissed his palm once, before biting it. 

With that bite, the heat increased between them and Jake pulled down his boxers, ripped open the condom and rolled it on. Amy in turned, pulled her panties off and with a seductive smirked placed them in Jake's hand. 

Jake threw the panties and grabbed Amy's shoulders laying her flat on her back. They kissed deeply as he entered her, slowly...agonizingly slow. She gasped against his mouth and he clutched her shoulders as her warm heat enveloped him. He stayed still for moment, savoring the feeling. His hips started to rock forward lightly, and he could feel her muscle clenched around him. God, how did he live so long without this

Amy bit her lip at the discomfort, but then threw her head back as the pleasure took over her senses. She felt lost in it as Jake started moving, and she matched the movement of her hips to his. She watched as Jake's eye rolled back, his chest starting to glisten with sweat. 

Their breathing increased, as did their movement in bed. Amy's nails digging into his shoulders, as his hands wrapped completely around her back, keeping her as close as possible. They rocked back and forth in unison, gasps and moans filling to night air. The heat, the desire, the passion between them shined with such intensity that it rivaled the sun. 

Amy could feel herself tighten up with surprise, normally it took a lot to get her off. But Jake was hitting all the right spots and she lost herself to her soulmate. His arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her, and making her tremble in the best way possible. 

"Jake," she pleaded, not really knowing what she was asking for. 

Jake too could feel his end coming, the raw, primal intensity threatening to take over him. He could feel her tighten and there was no way he was going to let himself go before her. Bringing his lips down to her neck, he bit her hard and circled his hips. 

He watched as she arched her back, a silent scream caught in her throat. Seeing the most beautiful woman in the world come apart was all he needed. He buckled into her one more time before coming apart as well. 

Amy was positive see died and gone to heaven. Her heart was beating way too fast in her chest, almost painfully so. The combined heat from the fire and their bodies was becoming stifling, and sweat ran down her temple. Amy's eye were closed but she knew the heavy weight on top of her was her soulmate. It seemed like he too, was having trouble breathing. 

Jake's vision still had yet to come back to him, as he was pretty sure lightening flashed across his eyes when he let go. Miraculously he was able to put his hands on the side of bed, preventing him from crushing his soulmate as he collapsed against her. His breathing was painful, but the rest of his body was in total euphoria. 

He could feel her move underneath him and he struggled to look up. As Jake's head moved from her chest, there eyes locked. Tired but completely satisfied eyes stared back at each other. 

"Wow," Amy breathed. 

"Wow," Jake repeated. 

With tremendous effort he rolled off her, laying on his back next to her.They stayed like that for a bit, dragging breath in and out. Lost in the sensation, the glow of the aftermath. Finally they got up and cleaned themselves off, barely half awake and coherent. 

Climbing back into bed Jake lifted his arm up as Amy moved to his side, placing her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat as it slowed, his hands gently ghosting down her side. They joined their right hands together, their tattooed names touching. A warm glow pulsating between them. No other words were needed. They were complete, two missing puzzle pieces joined together at last.

They both looked out the window as the snow fell, the crackling of the fire lulling them both to sleep.


End file.
